Torment
by kepc
Summary: Harry and Sandra set Stevie up. Will Alex believe her or them?
1. Chapter 1

Alex has rung Stevie and asked her to meet him at Killarney as he needs help with one of his horses.

Harry is aware Stevie is to meet Alex and has just noticed some of the sheep he's purchased have lice .

Sandra is standing beside Harry as the driver of the semi finishes unloading five hundred sheep.

" Harry some of those sheep have lice you shouldn't have let him unload them." She states

" I know what I'm doing just follow my lead ." He states then adds in a whisper.

"How good are you at pretending you've sprained your ankle? "

Sandra smiles and says " I think I could manage that for you Harry."

Stevie has arrived at Killarney just as the last sheep are moving into the pens.

" Hi Harry! Sandra! Is Alex here he said he'd meet me?" Stevie calls.

Harry replies "He rang before he's running a little late."

Harry whispers " Now Sandra."

" Oh ow !" Sandra moans.

Full of concern Harry asks " What's wrong ?"

"I've hurt my ankle Harry." Sandra says her face racked with fake pain.

The truck driver moves towards them with his clip board and pen, " Sign here please Mr Ryan."

Sandra is leaning on Harry and he glances over to Stevie and asks " Stevie can you sign this for me I'll take Sandra up to the house?"

Stevie looks at Harry and then to the sheep as the last one runs run to the other side of the small paddock.

With concern on her face Stevie asks. " Did you check them Harry ? I didn't see them I don't like signing for stuff I haven't seen."

Harry whispers "Play it up Sandra ."

Sandra moans and groans and Harry yells at Stevie " Just sign the bloody thing I watched them come off myself."

Unnerved by Harry's yelling, Stevie takes the clipboard and signs the delivery docket.

By the time she finishes and chats to the driver Harry and Sandra have disappeared into the house.

...

Inside Harry rings Alex and asks him to run an errand for him.

Alex is pissed off but agrees and Harry promises to pass a message onto Stevie when she arrives.

" Ok so I have to tell her you'll pick her up at six on Drover's ? Right yes I'll tell her."

Hanging up the phone he smiles at Sandra.

Grinning back at him she asks " What are you up to Harry?

" I'll be back in a minute I just have to pass on a message ." He replies.

"Stevie ! I've just spoken to Alex and he's been held up and is running very late so he said not to wait and he'll meet you at the pub at six." Harry offers.

" Oh Ok thanks Harry." Stevie calls.

Walking quickly to her Ute she opens the door and climbs in.

Turning the key the engine roars to life.

Fastening her seatbelt she puts the car into gear and moves off.

Harry walks over and opens the gates between the small paddock and the larger one beside it.

Grinning he watches as the new five hundred begin to mix with five hundred head of their prime ewes that are grazing there.

...

Annoyed Alex walks into the pub spotting Stevie he moves over to her.

" About time you turned up I've been here since ten to six." Stevie quips.

" Well if you'd let me know you didn't need a lift I would have been here on time." He growls.

Stevie looks at him as the new barmaid asks " Did you want a beer?"

Smiling at her he replies "Your new what's your name?"

"Stephanie what's yours?"She replies.

" Stephanie that's a beautiful name. My names Alex." He quips.

Stevie rolls her eyes.

The barmaid giggles .

Fuming Stevie places her glass on the bar she asks. " Do you get paid to flirt or work? Just give him your phone number will you so I can have a beer!"

The barmaid blushes and moves off quickly .

Alex was smiling but that disappears quickly. "That was a bit rude Stevie."

" Yeah well so is standing me up and then having a go at me!" She snarls.

Stephanie returns with their beers plonks Stevie's in front of her then smiling at Alex places his beside his change on the bar.

Picking up her beer Stevie slides from the barstool and moves over to chat to some of the locals.

...

" I thought you were having a beer with me Stevie ?" Alex grumbles as he joins her.

" Well it was a bit crowded over there Alex !" Stevie growls.

He chuckles and says "You're not jealous are you Stevie?"

" Alex if I wanted your body , I could have you like that ." She laughs as she clicks her fingers.

He sits studying her for a moment .

" So you're trying to imply I'm easy aren't you?" He asks.

She laughs out loud and many in the bar look in her direction.

" Alex I'm not trying to imply anything it's a fact!" She grins.

He smiles and says " Well why haven't you fallen for my charms?"

She looks at him seriously and whispers. " I don't just want your body Alex. I want your heart and your soul."

He laughs and then stops when she doesn't laugh with him.

Studying her face he notices her beautiful eyes.

...

Stevie and Alex team up for the pool comp and are having a great night.

Alex is distracted by Stephanie the new barmaid and misses the winning shot.

" Oh good on you Alex ! That's it we're out of the comp. Next time make Stephanie your partner that way you'll keep your eyes on the bloody table." Stevie sneers as she storms off outside.

He follows her outside " Where are you going?"

" Home " She yells over her shoulder.

" Stevie what are you so angry about? I'm the one that should be angry !" He yells back.

She spins to face him and says " What would you be angry about?"

" Well I went to Drover's to pick you up and you'd already left!" He shouts.

" Get your messages straight Alex. Harry said for me to meet you here! First I drive over to Killarney to meet you and you don't turn up then you tell me to meet you here and again you don't turn up." She yells .

" I told Harry I'd pick you up!" He yells.

" Well that's not the message I got. Then you turn up here late and flirt with the bloody barmaid while I'm sitting there and half way through a conversation." She snarls at him.

He stands looking down at her .

She is furious he holds his smile as she berates him.

Stepping closer to her he reaches down and grabs her jacket lapel and kisses her.

Electricity runs through him and his heart throbs.

She returns the kiss briefly .

As he begins to process what's happening she steps back and slaps his face.

He jolts back and grabs his face .

She opens her door turns back and says " How dare you Alex! How bloody dare you! I'm not one of your tarts you can just pick up for the night."

He stands stunned rubbing his cheek and watches her tail lights disappear into the darkness.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie is out loading fire wood onto the trailer when Alex's Ute finally comes into view.

"Morning!" He calls cheerily.

She doesn't lift her head or reply she just keeps throwing the timber onto the trailer.

He knows she's angry because he's late but he wonders if she's angry about the kiss too.

He's still a little confused about the whole experience.

She was enjoying the kiss too he's positive of that.

She kissed him back.

He felt it.

...

"Aren't ya gunna talk to me today Steve's."He jokes.

Stopping what she's doing she raises her face to him and he smiles at her.

He can see she's about to smile but something in her eyes changes and she snarls. "Stephanie get hungry last night did she?"

Putting her head back down she angrily continues to throw the timber onto the trailer.

Alex stands for a minute trying to work out what she's talking about.

Recognition registers on his face and he walks over to his Ute and pulls the side mirror up and looks at his neck.

Damn he thinks to himself and then wonders why it bothers him that Stevie knows what he'd been doing last night.

Standing deep in thought he feels like he's somehow cheated on Stevie but he shakes the thought from his mind and returns to tease her.

...

Picking up the timber he begins to help her.

"I don't know why you even bothered to turn up Alex. Another five minutes and I'm finished."

Stevie states.

Grinning he leads with " Well I know you need to see me at least once a day so I thought in case I'm busy later I'd best come over now."

He watches her face.

She doesn't smile but just keeps working.

...

"Are you going into town for the fair this afternoon Stevie?" He asks.

"Maybe, maybe not!" She replies.

"Well maybe I could meet you there?" He offers.

She glares at him and replies "I thought you'd be meeting Stephanie there so she could gnaw on the other side of your neck Alex."

Grinning he asks. "Are you jealous again Stevie?"

"What jealous of someone who fulfilled one of your needs for five minutes I don't think so Alex!" She muses and moves to get in her car.

As she starts the engine he smiles and calls "More like half an hour!"

She flashes her smile at him and yells back "You should become a writer Alex and specialize in fantasies."

"I could be your fantasy Stevie!" He yells as she pushes down the accelerator.

"Now you're dreaming Ryan!" She laughs as she drives away.

Smiling he climbs into his Ute and heads back to Killarney.

...

"Where have you been Alex?" Harry questions.

"Helping Stevie with the firewood." Alex replies.

Sandra quips "Well at least she couldn't ruin that!"

Harry proceeds to inform Alex that through Stevie's stupidity and neglect to details they've been landed with five hundred sheep that are lousy and will need to be shorn as soon as possible.

"Bloody Hell!" Alex growls then adds "Five hundred of them! I haven't got time for that. I'm supposed to be ploughing!"

Harry is furious and tells him they were mixed in with the other five hundred ewes so it's actually a thousand head that will need to be shorn and they'll struggle to find shearers this late in the season as they've all headed up north.

...

Stevie is wandering around with Nick, Tess, Jodie and Kate at the fair when she spots Alex.

Walking up beside him she flicks him and he turns and snarls "What do you want?"

She's taken back by his tone and replies "You asked me to come to the fair and meet you."

"Yeah well I changed my mind." He says glancing towards the hot food stand.

Stevie follows his gaze and spots Stephanie walking towards them with two tubs of chips in her hands.

Stevie glares at him and says "That's it Alex you've stuffed me around three times in the last couple of days .Three strikes you're out!"

As she begins to walk off he yells at her "Yeah well the sheep you signed for were lousy and now I have to shear a thousand head of sheep that I really don't have time for. So thanks for that mate!"

She turns back to reply and Stephanie has reached him.

He greets her with a kiss and turns back towards the fair.

Disappointment washes over Stevie but is quickly replaced by anger.

Believe Harry if you want too!

It's not my problem.

Stuff you Alex! Stuff you!

...

Down at the shearing shed Alex has everything ready for when everyone arrives.

Hearing Stevie's Ute he smiles to himself.

He knew she'd turn up.

She loves the hustle and bustle of the sheds.

He's glad they sorted their differences he hates fighting with her.

"Hello!" She calls.

He hears her boots click clacking on the wooden boards as she moves inside.

"I'm over here!" He calls.

Smiling she greets him.

He stands and quips. "I knew you couldn't stay away. You missed me didn't you?"

Still smiling she moves towards him and running her hands up his chest she clasps them behind his neck.

Pulling his face towards hers his heart skips.

Her lips are soft and sweet and as he wraps his arms around her he realizes she is what he needs and wants.

He deepens the kiss, she runs her hands up his bare back and his skin prickles.

And then he wakes.

Exhaling deeply Alex feels his heart beating.

In the semi darkness he struggles to focus.

Rising from his bed he showers, dresses and heads downstairs.

...

They've been shearing the mob for days and Stevie doesn't turn up once to help.

Alex is angry with her.

Her stuff up has cost him a week of ploughing and their clip won't be worth much now that the mob has had lice.

Each time he walks past a section in the shed he's reminded of his dream.

He can still picture her kissing him, holding him and his skin prickles.

...

"Stevie!" Tess calls.

"I'm in the kitchen Tess." She replies.

"Are you sure you won't come over today to help?" Tess asks then pleads. "Make up with him Stevie tell him your side of the story."

Stevie looks at her angrily and replies. "No Tess we're supposed to be friends and he took Harry at his word and didn't even have the decency to even ask me if it was my fault, so he can get stuffed as far as I'm concerned."

Nick has joined them and catches the tail end of the conversation.

"Stevie you should tell him the truth you're being childish." Nick growls.

Stevie glares at him and scoffs. " I have never lied to him Nick not once and I have never manipulated him for my own benefit. Can you say the same about Harry?"

Nick doesn't reply.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Tess is throwing Nick a birthday party and has invited their family and friends to join them for a BBQ.

It's a hot night with a slight breeze which is about as good as the weather can be for a party.

Tess has planned every detail and wants Nick's party to be perfect.

Her only concern is Alex and Stevie they haven't spoken in over a week and neither is willing to apologize or make the first move to repair their friendship.

Hopefully they can keep it together and not embarrass themselves or anyone else.

...

Stevie really doesn't even want to be at the party but will hide her anger for Tess and Nick.

Sandra and Harry have been invited as well and Stevie had hoped they wouldn't come but they've accepted the invitation so she'll have to deal with them as well.

Her gut swirls around making her feel sick.

She feels uncomfortable and they haven't even arrived yet.

...

Alex is happily getting dressed for the party.

Should be a fun night, free grog and a nice group of people.

Stevie will be there.

It'll be strange not sitting with her and talking and joking with her.

Just as well they're not talking he thinks to himself at least he won't have to explain about how Stephanie had become a bit to needy and clingy and how when he tried to back off she'd harassed him and then sent him abusive letters.

God, Stevie would have a field day with that information.

She'd tease him relentlessly if she knew.

He finds himself smiling, thinking about her reaction.

A lot can happen in a week.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind he remembers he has to work tomorrow because he's behind with ploughing because of the extra shearing that was done last week.

If only she'd bothered to check the sheep before she signed for them life would have been easier this week.

...

Stevie has held off getting changed as they're waiting for the semi to arrive to pick up a mob of sheep.

She's showered but has her old clothes on until they load up.

Turbo sits beside her as the semi trailer backs up.

Alex has pulled in and climbing from his Ute glances over at Stevie.

Harry and Sandra have pulled in behind him and several other cars too.

Stevie begins to work Turbo to load the sheep.

"Mr Ryan!" John the truckie calls. "I forgot to give you the other copy when I dropped your sheep off the other day!"

Sandra and Harry walk towards him.

"I'm glad your ankles' alright. Did it bruise much?" John asks.

Sandra answers" Yes its fine thanks."

Alex is looking at Sandra and listening to John.

"You must have a low threshold of pain then because I thought you wouldn't be able to walk on it for weeks." John offers.

Harry and Sandra dismiss him quickly and move away.

...

Alex is frowning and calls "Hey John what did Sandra do to her ankle?"

John replies. "Oh G'Day Alex haven't seen you around for awhile.'

Alex shakes his hand and says "No I've been busy shearing those lousy sheep you delivered last week."

John looks at him and says "I'm sorry Alex I didn't even notice and your old man never said anything."

Alex looks at him and replies "My old man? Stevie signed for them not Harry."

John answers "Yeah she did when Sandra sprained her ankle. She didn't want to because she hadn't seen em' up close but you know Harry he yelled at her and she signed for me. I rushed her bit too though mate. It was the little fellows first birthday and I wanted to get home."

Alex feels his gut twist, knot and turn upside down.

Holding his thoughts and emotions in check he replies "So your little blokes one already? Geez that's gone fast John."

John smiles and says "Yeah it has and we've got another one on the way."

Alex congratulates him.

...

By the time John walks back Stevie and Turbo are just loading the last of the sheep.

John says "Sorry Stevie I got chatting to Alex."

She smiles at him and says "Typical bloke! When there's hard work to be done they find a way to get out of it!"

He laughs and says "That's what Loz always tells me."

Stevie laughs and asks "How is she? I haven't seen her around much."

"She's great thanks Stevie and pregnant again."He replies.

Stevie smiles and congratulates him.

"Right I best get moving and let you get to the party." John says.

Stevie replies "Yeah it should be a good night. Tell Loz I said hello and congratulations."

...

As the truck pulls out Stevie heads back over to the cottage to change.

"Turbo come on" She calls and he faithfully follows.

As she nears the entrance Turbo runs ahead wagging his tail.

Looking up she sees Alex.

"G'Day!" He offers.

She walks straight past him.

Opens the door and walking inside she closes it.

...

Alex remains outside deep in thought.

This isn't going to be easy he's wrong and she's hurt because he blamed her.

Bloody Harry he thinks to himself.

He'll tackle Harry later at home but for now he has to apologize to her and set things straight.

...

Stevie is angry that he'd just turn up like that.

What a nerve.

Walking into the bathroom she washes her hands and face and removes her jeans, shirt, socks and boots.

Applying her makeup and refreshing her deodorant and perfume she moves back into the lounge on her way to her room.

Alex has opened the door and stepped into the lounge just as she walks from the bathroom.

"Are ya right? Don't you know how to knock?" She snarls.

He grins and says "Oh sorry. I just need to talk to you"

She moves to the door opens it and says "Get out now!"

He slowly moves towards the opened door enjoying the view as he does.

As he's about to step out he quips "Awesome underwear Stevie!"

She slams the door shut behind him and he hears her lock it.

A smile finds its way across her face.

...

Stevie is surprised at how much she's enjoying the party she's managed to avoid Sandra and Harry aside from a brief hello how are you which she only did for Nicks sake.'

Throughout the night she tries to avoid Alex but he appears to be deliberately moving into her space.

She's annoyed with him but again finds a smile on her face as he tries to strike up a conversation with her.

...

Alex has watched Stevie all night and knows exactly where she is all the time.

Several times he's tried to talk to her and she's either walked off or just ignored him.

He finds it frustrating and somehow exhilarating.

The thrill of the chase.

He's missed talking to her.

Then there was the dream he had about her which he can still picture vividly coupled with seeing her earlier in her underwear.

He wants to be friends again and even more than friends if she agrees.

...

Tess is thrilled, the party has been a huge success and Nick has had the best time.

Stevie and Alex haven't fought which is a bonus and Tess has noticed that Stevie has managed to avoid Harry and Sandra all night.

As the crowd begins to thin Stevie, Jodie and Kate sit chatting about tomorrow's work.

Alex walks over and sits down, Stevie says no more and Kate and Jodie feel uncomfortable for her.

Nick has just farewelled Harry and Sandra and Tess has just joined them glass of wine in hand.

Tess and Nick sit with them and they all laugh and joke about the evenings events .

Stevie grins at Nick and asks. "So you enjoyed yourself Nick?"

Smiling he replies . "One of the best birthdays I've ever had thanks Stevie."

Tess beams beside him.

Chatter continues for a further ten minutes.

Stevie stands and says "Well I'm off to bed night all."

They all wish her goodnight.

...

She walks towards the cottage and feels relieved the party is over.

"Stevie wait up!" Alex calls.

Turning she states "Will you leave me alone? I'm tired and I have nothing to say to you Alex."

"Stevie please talk to me." Alex pleads then adds "Or just listen."

They've reached the cottage and she stands with her arms folded, waiting.

"Have you got any beer?" He asks.

In a clipped voice she replies "This isn't a social visit."

"I was wrong Stevie." He begins.

"What do you think I don't know that?" She growls.

"I'm sorry Stevie I really am?'He offers.

She is so angry and hurt and disappointed but says nothing she stands silently watching him.

He reads her silence as she wants more of an explanation and offers. "When I was talking to John he said about what happened the other day. So I figured Sandra faked a sprained ankle so Harry could railroad you into signing the papers. I don't understand why he would do that. It's cost us a fortune in time and money."

She moves to walk inside tears a blink away from falling.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Alex you don't get it do you? It's not about time or money! I have never lied to you and yet you believed Harry without even asking me what happened." She answers.

"Stevie I'm so sorry. I should have asked you about it! Please let me make it up to you." He says softly.

"How Alex? How can you take back the pain? You didn't trust me! How can you fix that?" She replies so softly he can hardly hear her.

Stepping forward he places his hand on her shoulder and says "Stevie please help me fix this I hate not having you to talk too."

In the half light he watches her face and sees her chin trembling as tears slide down her face.

Her voice catches in her throat when she tries to say "At the fair you were so mean you really hurt..."

She turns to walk inside but he pulls her back.

Holding her he feels her body shake and knows she's crying.

He learns more about her all the time.

He'd always thought she was tough and she is but then there's this side of her that is so soft and sweet and vulnerable and most people that know her have no idea she's like that.

They just see a fiery red head.

He just stands holding her.

Finally she calms.

He speaks softly "Stevie I am so very sorry for hurting you. I was a jerk. Please forgive me."

She doesn't reply but looks up at him, reaching up she touches his face.

They stand for a moment.

He leans down and brushes his lips across hers.

Gently he pulls her closer and she lets him.

Wrapped in each other's embrace the kiss is soft, sweet and sensual.

Pushing back she looks at him and says "I'm sorry Alex I can't do this."

He looks confused and says "Do what?'

"Us! Together I won't be one just another one of your girls Alex" She says as she turns then adds "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he has a chance to say anything she's gone and he hears the door lock click.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex is confused, disappointed and sad as he walks over to his Ute unrolls his swag and climbs into it.

Lying back with his hands behind his head he smiles to himself and thinks at least she's talking to him and she didn't slap his face this time.

It's a clear night and he watches the stars.

He thinks about holding her and her lips on his own.

She definitely kissed him back this time there was no doubt in his mind.

Grinning he thinks about her comment I won't be another one of your girls.

Stevie was like no other girl he'd ever known.

...

Claire and Stevie his two best friends so alike and yet so completely different.

He wonders what Claire would have thought about him liking Stevie.

Without doubt she would have approved they'd been great mates.

Claire trusted Stevie with Drover's Run and she wouldn't do that with just anyone.

As he drifts off to sleep he thinks about all the bad things that have happened in life and then he thinks of all the good.

Claire and Stevie.

...

Stevie doesn't sleep well at all.

She wasn't expecting what happened.

They were mates, best friends she valued their friendship and she wouldn't let anything damage that it was too precious to lose.

Tossing and turning she thinks of all the times she'd needed a friend, first she'd had Claire and then she'd introduced her to Alex.

They'd been great mates and had some wild times together.

When she needed sanctuary Claire and Drover's Run had been her safe haven.

Losing Claire had hurt so much.

Even though they'd lost touch over the years when she'd needed help Claire was there for her and she knows without doubt their friendship would have stood the test of time.

Alex was her friend but he'd been Claire's friend first they both knew her so well and had so many shared memories.

Finally she sleeps and her dreams are of Claire and Alex.

Her friends.

...

Stevie is up early and out fixing one of the troughs when Alex's Ute pulls up.

"Hey!" He calls.

"Hey" She replies.

"You were gone early this morning!" He offers.

"Got a lot of work to do." She replies but keeps working.

"I thought we could talk Stevie." Alex states.

She glances at him and says "Nothing to talk about Alex. You said sorry I forgive you. It's all good."

"Stevie!" He says softly.

Inhaling she looks at him and he says "What about the kiss?"

She frowns and says "Shouldn't have happened."

Grinning he says "What you didn't enjoy it?"

Watching her face he notices she's trying not to smile.

"Not everything I enjoy is good for me Alex." She quips.

Smiling he walks over to her and says "Stevie can I kiss you?"

She steps back and says "Why Alex?"

"First time I kissed you, I got slapped, second time you pushed me away. I think you should kiss me again and just enjoy it." He offers.

She grins and says "Does this crap actually work on girls?"

"I don't normally get slapped that's for sure." He chuckles and adds "Come on Stevie its broad daylight we haven't been drinking, we're clear headed. I just want to see what I feel."

"No Alex I think we're playing with fire, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that. It's way too important to me." She states.

"Please Stevie as a friend just one kiss that's all I want." He begs.

She stands deep in thought and even though she believes all that she's just said to him, she understands.

She steps forward and grins and wagging her finger at him says "Ok but no tongue!"

He chuckles and says "You can't have rules for kissing Stevie; you have to just go with where it takes you."

She smiles and says "I feel really awkward now Alex!"

Smiling back at her he says "Ok I'll help you finish the trough and if I kiss you you'll kiss me back?"

She laughs and says. "Deal."

...

Tess and Nick are sitting eating breakfast and she asks "How's your head this morning?'

He laughs and says "Not too bad actually what about yours?"

Tess chuckles and replies "I'm great I could do with a swim though."

"Killarney or the dam?" He asks.

"The dam more privacy." She says grinning.

Standing he says "Well go and get your bathers."

"If it's just you and me we don't need them." She says walking toward the car.

Grinning he follows.

...

Stevie and Alex had finished cleaning the trough and Alex has trodden on the black plastic Ag pipe and it has given way.

Water surges from the broken pipe.

"Oh good on you Alex. I really don't have time for this!" Stevie growls.

Slightly annoyed he responds "I didn't bloody do it deliberately Stevie. I've got spare pipe and connectors in the tool box I'll grab them."

Quickly he moves to the Ute as Stevie tries to stem the flow of water.

...

"Careful Alex it's really slippery." She warns as he returns.

He almost falls and lets go of the pipe.

Stevie laughs at him and walks over to retrieve the pipe.

Gingerly she walks back to him and slides the last metre.

Reaching out he grabs her arm but over balances sending them sliding further into the mud.

She lands on her bottom and he's beside her, face down.

As he lifts his head she laughs loudly.

Grinning he grabs a handful of mud and slaps it on her head.

"Oh yuk not my hair Alex that's disgusting." She squeals.

She grabs two handfuls of mud and throws them at him.

As he begins to wipe it off she starts to crawl out of the mud.

Quickly he grabs her ankle and drags her back towards him.

Rises onto his knees he grabs the broken Ag pipe with water spurting out of it and aims it at her head saying "Here you go Stevie I'll wash it for you!"

Laughing she holds her hands up trying to grab the pipe from him.

Wrestling for a while they slip, slide and laugh.

Stevie sits in the mud as he kneels beside her with the water pouring over her head.

She has no chance of winning against him but puts up a fabulous effort.

Eventually exhausted she lets herself fall backwards into the mud.

He drops the pipe and raises his hands in the air and yells "The winner!"

She chuckles at him.

...

Dropping his hands onto either side off her he leans down and kisses her.

Letting his knees slide from under him he's lying half over her.

She holds his face in her hands then moves them to his neck.

Time passes the kiss is intense both get lost in the moment.

He lifts his lips from hers and looks at her.

Lowering his head he pulls her closer hugging her, he nuzzles into her neck and places small soft kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

Softly he kisses her again she responds.

He slides his hand along her body and she moves quickly and says "No Alex."

He lifts back and asks "What?'

She pushes him to move and says "You said one kiss."

Standing she moves back to the trough, grabbing the hacksaw she cuts the pipe so it will fit into the connector.

Alex is still sitting in the mud more confused than before he'd kissed her.

...

He stands and grabs his hat out of the mud and tries to brush it off.

Moving back over to her he helps fit the pipe.

"Come on we'll walk over to the dam and clean up!" She states.

He nods.

As they walk up over the dam wall Alex yells "Oi what are you two up too."

Nick and Tess laugh.

Nick says "Having a swim. Looks like you two need a bit of a spruce up yourselves."

"Mud fight!" Stevie offers.

Tess smiles and says "Glad to see your friends again."

Alex asks " You're both nude aren't you?"

Tess blushes .

Alex and Stevie laugh .

" Why don't you two hurry up and get going or I'll get out of the dam!" Nick says laughing.

Alex quips " Hurry up Stevie it's not a sight I want to see."

They all laugh.

...

After cleaning up Stevie and Alex walk back to their cars.

"Stevie why did you stop? You were on the other end of that kiss I know you were enjoying yourself."Alex states.

She looks at him and says "I shouldn't have let you kiss me Alex."

"That's not what I asked Stevie." He retorts.

"Alex it wouldn't work. Harry hates me. Look at what lengths he went to so that we'd fight! And I told you I won't be one of your conquests. You're the love em' and leave em' type Alex and that's not what I want."She says seriously.

"Harry can go to hell Stevie. What about Tracey and Claire I didn't love and leave them." He yells then adds "You're not giving me a chance."

Her expression changes and she yells "A chance at what Alex to have sex with me and then decide I'm not quite what you want! How could we go back to being friends after that?"

She turns and moves towards her Ute.

"Stevie" He yells.

When she turns he asks "How do you know we wouldn't work?'

"What makes you think we would?' She replies.

He doesn't have an answer.

She gets in her car and drives off.

...


	5. Chapter 5

As Alex pulls into Killarney.

Harry spots him and angrily walks towards him.

"Where in the hell have you been you're supposed to be ploughing?"Harry fumes.

Alex definitely isn't in the mood for Harry. "Don't start Harry."

"How is it that a man of your age can still go out get drunk and turn up half way through the day covered in mud? It's time you grew the hell up Alex." Harry yells.

Alex is furious and yells "Then stop treating me like a small child and playing your stupid games! "

"You should be out ploughing Alex you're costing us money." Harry growls.

"No Harry you're the one that's costing us money! You accepted the lousy sheep and almost cost me my friendship with Stevie."Alex yells.

"Is that what she told you? She's a liar Alex. A gold digger. Not the sort of woman you should associate with." Harry snarls.

Alex shakes his head and spits his words at Harry. "No she didn't say a word. I found out from someone else. She's never lied to me Harry but you have. One more time Harry and I'm leaving and you can stick the farm where the sun doesn't shine! Do you hear me Harry? One more lie or stupid game and I'll walk!"

Alex storms off and Harry is flabbergasted.

...

Back on Drover's Stevie has showered and changed.

Lying on her bed, she day dreams.

She thinks about Alex's words, his lips, his arms.

She pushes him from her mind.

Smiling she rolls onto her side tucks her legs up and sleeps.

...

Tess and Nick have returned to the house and showered both are lying on their bed chatting.

Kate and Jodie are having a pamper day, foot spas, facials and painting their toe nails.

Sitting on the veranda Kate says "Hey Stretch whose car is this coming in?"

Jodie takes the cucumber slices from her eyes and says "Oh wow that's a Jag. I have no idea Squirt."

They watch as the car pulls to a halt.

"Oh god he's coming over here!" Jodie whispers and the two try to look presentable.

"Hello my names Damon I'm looking for Nick Ryan"

Jodie smiles and says "Hi I'm Jodie this is Kate and you've come to the right place Nick and Tess Ryan live here. Come on and I'll take you up to the main house."

...

Stevie is downstairs sitting at the table trying to get a splinter out of her right hand when Jodie and Kate bring Damon inside.

Stevie doesn't look up but says "Can one of you help me I've got this huge splinter and I can't get it out."

Damon grabs the seat beside her and pulls it closer plonks himself down and says "Here I'll fix it for you!"

Stevie glances up stunned she then looks at Kate and Jodie who are grinning at her.

"Who in the hell are you and why would I let you touch me?" Stevie quips.

He smiles at her and she notices the smile reaches his beautiful eyes.

He replies "Sorry my names Damon Johns I'm one of Nick's friends and the reason you'll let me touch you is I'm the new Doctor and you must be Tess?"

Stevie laughs and replies "No Stevie Hall I'm the overseer and part owner."

Picking up her left hand he quips "No wedding ring so obviously single!"

A smile creeps across her face but she replies "The splinters in my right hand Damon."

Grinning he picks up her right hand.

...

Alex has worked hard all day and Harry has basically left him alone.

After showering and dressing he plans to head over to Drover's Run as he wants to talk to Stevie.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks.

"None of your business Harry." Alex states and walks through the house and out the door

Pulling into Drover's he spots the Jaguar and then grins when he sees the plates.

...

Stepping onto the veranda he hears the laughter before he enters the door.

"Hello" He calls.

"We're in here Alex." Nick calls.

Stevie watches as Alex walks into the room but he doesn't look at her.

Damon jumps up and says "Alex Ryan how in the hell are you? It's been a long time!"

As Alex moves towards him Damon hugs him and Alex says "Geez you're a big bugger now you've grown a bit since high school."

Damon laughs and replies "Still not quite your size though."

The two men chat for awhile and then someone hands Alex a beer and he sits with everyone else.

"So Damon what scam have you been running to gather enough cash for a Jag?'Alex asks.

Damon laughs loudly and says "No scams Alex I stopped that when I left high school. I'm your new Doctor so if you need your prostrate checked I'm your man."

Alex roars laughing and says "A Doctor you're kidding that's great. And thanks but no thanks on the prostrate."

"You're loss Alex. I've already been playing Doctors with Stevie!" Damon chuckles as he winks at her.

Stevie face flushes red.

Alex looks at her.

She lamely holds up her hand and says "Splinter."

...

After dinner they all have a few wines and beers.

"So where are you going to be living Damon?" Alex asks.

"He's staying with us Alex for two weeks while they repaint the Doctors residence." Tess Replies.

Alex grins and says "Right we'll have to play a round of golf then mate!"

"You're on!" Damon replies grinning.

...

Stevie stands and excuses herself.

Walking down to the cottage she hears footsteps behind her and Alex calls "Stevie wait up!"

She stops and turns.

"Are we going to your place?" He asks.

"No we are not but I am." Stevie answers grumpily.

"Stevie please I need to talk to you." Alex pleads.

"No Alex not tonight I'm really tired can we talk tomorrow?" She asks.

"I've had a huge fight with Harry!" He offers.

She stands looking at him.

Inhaling deeply she turns back towards the cottage and calls over her shoulder "Come on then."

Smiling he follows.

...

Tess and the girls have all turned in for the night and Nick and Damon are sitting on the veranda having a port.

Damon chuckles and says "Bloody hell mate it's like you've got your own harem, surrounded by beautiful women."

Nick just laughs.

"So what's the story with Stevie?" Damon asks.

"What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"Damon asks.

"No not that I'm aware of." Nick replies.

"Her and Alex aren't together?" Damon asks.

Nick grins and says "No they're not Damon. But they are best friends."

Damon grins and says" Friends with benefits!"

Nick replies "No as far as I know they've never even kissed."

Damon laughs and says "Alex Ryan has a friend that is a female, with a gorgeous face and figure and he's never kissed her. Does she bat for the other team Nick?"

Nick laughs and says "No she doesn't Damon. But I wouldn't go there. They're both very protective of each other."

...


	6. Chapter 6

A week passes and Damon has tried on several occasions to take Stevie out.

Eventually she relents and they head off to the pub for dinner.

She's having a lovely time with him.

He's very easy on the eye, has a brilliant sense of humour and he has grown up on a farm and rides horses.

Damon is thoroughly enjoying having her with him.

She's quick witted, smart, funny and she has the most beautiful eyes and the cutest giggle, all wrapped up in her stunning figure.

"Stevie I've got tickets to the hospital fundraising ball next week would you like to come with me?" Damon asks.

She looks at him and decides to say yes even though she's unsure of him.

She needs to move on from the Alex situation and this might help.

"Ok but I have to warn you I'm not a very good dancer!" She replies.

"That's ok we'll find a dark corner somewhere and make out it'll be just like our high school days." Damon muses.

Stevie decides on being straight with him and says "I didn't finish high school I fell pregnant at fifteen with my daughter Rose."

He quips making a tick sign in the air "Great! Reproduction system works."

She laughs.

He asks "How old is Rose now?"

Stevie replies "She's twelve but she lives with my sister."

The smile drops from his face.

She thinks he's going to back out of the invitation but is pleasantly surprised when he picks up her hand and says "I'm so sorry Stevie that must be a difficult situation for you."

She smiles and replies "Rose and I have a strong relationship, it's all ok."

...

Alex has spotted Damon's Jag out the front of the pub and grinning he searches for him.

As he walks through he spots them together and his heart sinks.

He's about to turn away but Damon has spotted him and waved him over.

Stevie's face flushes but she quickly excuses herself and heads off to the bathroom.

Alex looks at Damon and says "What are you doing Mate?'

Damon replies "Having dinner with an amazing woman!"

Alex sets his jaw as he says "Don't you dare hurt her Damon.'

Damon looks at him and replies " Nick said you're just friends Alex!"

Alex looks uncomfortable and replies too quickly "We are."

Picking up that there's more than meets the eye going on here ,Damon smiles but doesn't say anymore .

Later on the same evening the Jag pulls up in front of the cottage.

They sit chatting for awhile and Damon leans over to kiss her and she lets him.

It's a nice kiss but something is missing and Stevie realizes the something is Alex.

...

A week later they're all at the hospital charity fundraiser.

Tess, Jodie, Kate and Stevie all look amazing.

They've had a big shopping spree and purchased beautiful ball gowns.

All the local men are in tuxedos and it's an amazing transformation .

They all look so different dressed up this way.

Harry and Sandra are there as well and Stevie feels sick waiting for some snide remark to come her way.

It doesn't take long.

...

She's standing with Damon when Harry and Sandra move over to them.

Harry introduces Sandra to Damon and then says "Damon I see your choice in women hasn't improved."

Stevie feels like she is going to throw up.

Damon smiles and says "And I see you're still the nasty arrogant bastard you always were."

Stevie bits her lip and waits for Harry to fire.

Anger flows through him and his face reddens.

Before he has a chance to reply Damon leans into Harry and whispers loud enough for Stevie and Sandra to hear " I've never been attracted to women that look like they've been sucking on lemons, I like them soft, sexy and stacked. Clearly you like them to be the exact opposite."

Damon holds out his elbow to Stevie and says "Would you like to dance with me gorgeous?"

Taking his offered arm he leads her away.

...

"Damon thank you but you realize he could make your life very difficult!" Stevie offers.

"It's ok Stevie relax my Dad has way more money than Harry Ryan. Harry wouldn't dare come after me my Father wouldn't take kindly to that." He replies.

Stevie stretches up and kisses his cheek and says "I think it's going to be fun having you around."

They both laugh.

...

Alex has seen the kiss and isn't very happy.

His gut churns and he doesn't know what to do or say.

He wants it to stop.

Why does she have to be with Damon she should be with him!

Moving swiftly he asks "Damon can I cut in?"

Damon smiles and says "Yeah of course you can just keep her away from Harry! Miserable old bastards already had a go at her."

Taking her in his arms Alex asks "Are you alright Stevie?"

"Yeah I am Alex. Damon defended me and it was the funniest thing I've ever heard said to Harry." She answers and then explains to Alex what was said.

Alex laughs loudly.

...

They chatter for a little while and the dance finishes and another begins.

She begins to walk away and he pulls her back and says "Stevie please dance with me again."

Turning she smiles and walks into his arms.

Leaning down he whispers in her ear. "Stevie please don't kiss Damon anymore. My heart hurts when you do."

As they dance she looks up at him and only says" Alex!"

He leans down and kisses her.

Her skin prickles with goose bumps, her heart pounds, she wants the kiss to stop but she has no resistance.

Many in the hall have stopped and are watching.

Releasing the kiss he pulls her in closer and says softly"Stevie I love you."

She drops her hands from his body and walks quickly away stopping briefly to chat to Tess.

...

Tess walks over to Damon and speaks to him .

Alex watches.

She then moves onto him and asks" What in the hell did you say to her Alex? She's rattled really rattled."

"Where is she?' He asks.

"She's gone home and she doesn't want you anywhere near her." Tess says.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie is sitting on the bath near the windmill deep in thought when she hears Tess call.

"Stevie are you alright?"

Stevie glances up at her friend and replies" Yes and no."

Tess sits beside her and waits for Stevie to tell her what's wrong.

They've known each other long enough now for Tess to know Stevie will talk when she's ready.

"I'm leaving Tess." Stevie says.

"What! Why?" Tess exclaims shocked by the news.

Stevie looks at her and replies "I think it's time to move on."

Both women sit silently.

Tess asks "Is it because of what Alex said to you last week at the ball?"

Stevie nods.

Tess would love to know what the conversation was about but Stevie hasn't offered that information up and Tess respects her right of privacy.

Tess offers. "Damon rang again looking for you!"

Stevie smiles and says. "He's persistent."

Tess smiles.

...

Harry and Sandra have been wrangling a shady deal on a herd of prime Hereford heifers.

Harry warns Sandra "Do not let Alex know about this Sandra because he told me he'd walk if I kept him in the dark. I need him here running the place.

Sandra nods but feels a thrill wash through her.

Maybe she can finally get rid of Alex and take charge of Killarney.

She'll bide her time.

...

"Stevie why don't you just take a long holiday and get some distance from everything, rather than leave?"Tess suggests.

Stevie inhales.

Looking at Tess she replies. "I don't think distance will help Tess."

Stevie's eyes prick with tears.

Tess is shocked at the sight.

Rubbing her friends back Tess just says "Oh Stevie its big isn't it?"

Stevie leans into Tess embrace but offers nothing more.

...

A couple of weeks later Nick and Alex are out fencing.

"Damon seems to have settled in well!" Alex offers.

Nick smiles and replies "Yeah he has. Apparently he's a really good Doctor. The women love him and he's funny so the blokes think he's alright too."

Alex laughs and says "He hasn't changed much has he?"

Nick agrees and says "He's really keen on Stevie but she's backed right off him. He keeps ringing her and he's sent flowers a couple of times and he's asked her out a lot. But she won't come to the party. "

Alex feels relief and says "Maybe he's not her type."

Nick continues working and states "It's probably better she didn't start something seems she leaving!"

Alex feels his heart drop to his boots and it stays there.

"What do you mean she's leaving?"Alex asks.

Nick is shocked that Alex doesn't know.

"She handed in her notice a couple of weeks ago Alex. I thought she would have told you? What's going on? Things have been funny between you for weeks now." Nick asks.

Nick notices the colour has drained from Alex's face as he asks "When does she go?"

"Alex what's going on?' Nick asks again.

"When does she go Nick?" Alex yells.

Nick frowns and replies "Day after tomorrow Alex calm down. What's going on?"

Alex slumps down onto the ground.

Nick watches as he runs his hands over his face and rests his elbows on his knees his hands still covering his face.

"Alex talk to me." Nick urges as he sits beside his brother.

Nothing is spoken for a few minutes and Nick realizes Alex is crying.

He doesn't know what to do or say to help Alex so he sits and waits.

"I'm in love with her Nick." Alex says looking at his brother as he wipes his face.

Nick stares at him for a second and then smiles and says. "Well tell her Alex and she won't go!"

"I already did! I think that's why she's going!" Alex says again wiping his face.

Nick says "When did you tell her?'

"At the hospital fundraiser." Alex offers.

Nick says "So that's why she left?'

Alex nods.

"Shit. That's not the reaction you'd have been expecting." Nick muses.

Alex half laughs, sniffs and again wipes his eyes and says "No it wasn't."

"So have you two..." Nick struggles to ask the obvious question.

"No we haven't slept together. I've only kissed five times once before you got married and we decided we'd just be friends, once a few weeks back and she slapped my face and said she wasn't one of my tarts that I could pick up at the pub." Alex offers.

Nick laughs and says "She knows you so well Alex."

Alex smiles and continues. "The next time she kissed me back but pushed me away, then the day we saw you out at the dam. She really let me kiss her and then at the fundraiser."

Nick grins and says "I saw that one and she was definitely on the other end of it that's for sure."

"Well you see that's what I don't understand Nick! Then I told her I loved her and she's has hardly spoken to me since then." Alex finishes sadly.

"Alex I have no idea what you can do other than talk to her." Nick offers.

...

Stevie has cleared her room and packed her boxes.

Jodie and Kate can't believe she's really going to go.

Tess has tried reasoning with her to just take a holiday but so far she's adamant she's leaving for good.

...

Later that night Tess and Nick are having a bubble bath up by the windmill and Nick tells Tess about his conversation with Alex.

"Oh my god that's awful Nick poor Alex!" Tess states.

Nick adds "More like poor Stevie. He's her best friend and his Father hates her and he's her best friends last boyfriend plus she knows what he's like with women love em and leave em. She even told him that she won't be another one of his conquests. She's also good friends with you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you and lastly Alex was Claire's."

Tess looks at him and says "Oh Nick this is an awful mess. Think about it they're best friends and he tells her he's in love with her and she runs. She knows him better than any of us and she'll know he'll be hurting. Why would she run?"

Nick grins and says "I think she's in love with him too but she's scared?"

Tess nods and says "Well that's what I think as well Nick. But we have no way of being certain and if we interfere we could make it worse."

Nick offers "We can't just sit back and watch it happen Tess!"

"We have to Nick but I believe in karma and if they're supposed to be together something will happen." Tess muses.

...

Alex is working with Nat at the sheds when the semi pulls in early with the Herefords.

"G'day Alex where do you want them?" John asks as he jumps from the cab of the truck.

Alex looks puzzled and replies "I didn't buy any cattle John are you sure you've got it all right?"

John hands him the paperwork "Oh righto just put them in the holding yards until the old man gets back and I'll sort it out."

"Nat gives us a hand over here." Alex calls.

...

Alex talks about the Herefords but as Harry and Sandra have to go back to town Harry advises Alex to just leave them in the house paddock for now.

Alex is sad but hides it.

Stevie had been over earlier to say goodbye and she's allowed him to hug her he didn't want to let go.

Nick drives in as Harry and Sandra leave.

"What are you doing here Nick?' Alex asks

Nick smiles and replies "Thought you might like to have a beer and a yarn."

Alex laughs as he pats Nick on the back and says "It's only ten o'clock Nick you're a bit early."

Alex phone rings "Hello Alex Ryan. Ah G'day. No I didn't "

Nick can see Alex is angry and watches as the conversation continues.

"No I didn't Harry did! Yes I'm sorry too." Alex hangs up and speaks to Nick.

...

Harry pulls over as his phone is ringing. "Harry Ryan. Hey now hang on a minute. No. No. That's not right. Alex wait a minute. Alex? Alex?"

Harry is furious and begins to drive off discussing the Herefords he announces Alex is leaving Killarney he's just rung Harry to abuse him.

Beside him Sandra is smiling he glances at her and before she can hide her grin he realizes and starts yelling at her. "It was you wasn't it that let him know you bloody bitch."

Sandra gives as good as she gets and tells him they should be running Killarney together not Alex.

Harry drives faster and faster on the rough gravel roads and Sandra tells him to slow down but he is furious and tells her to shut the hell up.

...

Back on Killarney Alex is furious and storms up to the house Nick follows and says "Alex I need to tell you something."

Alex stops and turns and asks "Can it wait Nick I've got a lot on my mind at the moment!"

Nick grins and says "No it can't Alex it's about Stevie!"

...

Stevie wipes the tears from her face trying to focus as she drives.

Slowing for the crossroads she notices a male stand and move to the side of the road, he puts his arm out with his thumb up hitching a ride.

Grinning she pulls up and winds down her window and says "Alex what are you doing and where's your car?'

"I'm leaving." He replies then adds "Harry lied to me again and I've had enough. Plus I think you're in love with me too but you're too scared to admit it! "

"Alex please don't make this harder than it already is!" She growls.

"So can I get a lift with you Stevie?' He asks.

"No Alex I can't do this." She says raising her voice.

"Fine go then!" He yells gesturing for her to leave then adds "But one day you'll look back and remember when we were at a crossroad in our lives that you didn't have the guts to admit you loved me. I never took you for a coward Stevie go on, run away!"

She spins the tyres and leaves him standing in a cloud of dust.

He can't see but he doesn't hear her car take off up the road either.

As the dust settles he smiles her car is sitting at the stop sign.

Walking towards her Ute his smile broadens when her reverse lights come on.

...

As the bush fire spreads the car is engulfed by flames at the bottom of the small ravine.

Two bodies are slowly toasted then charred beyond recognition.

One man, One woman, One Ute.

_**The end or a beginning**___


	8. Chapter 8

In the fire tower fifty kilometres south of Gungellan a stream of smoke is spotted.

David Watkins radios the co-ordinator of the local CFS and the pagers are activated.

On Drover's Run Jodie's pager sounds loudly.

Unclipping it from her belt she reads it and turning to Tess says "There's a small bushfire down in Orange blossom ravine Tess."

Tess looks concerned and replies "With this wind and the heat you want to get it out quickly Jodes or it won't stay little for long."

As Jodie runs to join her brigade she calls back over her shoulder. "Tess can you let Alex and Harry know please. They're in a direct line if it comes out the other end."

...

Stevie and Alex have been driving for a couple of hours without much conversation.

"Where are we going Stevie?' Alex asks grinning at her.

Glancing over at him she replies "I have no idea Alex."

Smiling he offers. "There's a motel five kilometres ahead lets book a room and we'll grab a shower, something to eat and talk."

"We haven't been driving for long Alex do you really need a shower?"She asks.

He smirks and replies "Ok a meal and a talk then.'

She flicks the indicator and slowing turns into the motel.

Alex checks he has his wallet and moves into the reception area.

Ten minutes later he's back at the car and tells her." Just park over there Stevie but I'll grab our bags first."

Undoing the tourneau cover he grabs their bags.

...

Tess is busy making sure all of the fire hoses are in place and everything that's needs to be done is ready.

Moving back inside she rings Killarney for the third time.

She's spoken to Rhonda earlier and she'd told her Sandra and Harry weren't home yet and that she thought Alex was somewhere with Stevie.

Tess is puzzled about Alex and Stevie being together until she speaks to Nick and he fills her in on his conversation with Alex earlier in the day.

"Well we have to contact them Nick and let them know about the fire." Tess urges.

Nick soothes her and says. "Tess don't worry if Alex and Stevie are together they'll take care of each other."

As he hangs up from Tess, Nick rings Alex's phone again.

It rings out but he doesn't answer.

With a worried look on his face Nick hangs up the phone.

...

In a motel room there is a trail of clothing to a large, soft, king sized bed.

On the table nearby a mobile phone lights up but doesn't ring.

With his arms wrapped around Stevie, Alex smiles and chats to her.

She lies with her leg across his legs and her head nestled on his chest.

"We've passed the point of no return now Stevie." Alex whispers.

"I've daydreamed about this for a long time Alex." Stevie replies softly.

...

He moves so that he can look at her and asks. "Did I live up to your expectations?"

He is touched by the fact that she blushes before she replies. "Oh I suppose I'd give you a nine."

He looks at her and smirking says" Always room for improvement I can live with a nine."

Lying back with her still in his arms he gazes at the ceiling he asks. "You just blushed Stevie why?"

She inhales and answers " You know me better than anyone Alex and I know you so very well but we don't know this side of ourselves and we've never seen each other naked."

"I've pictured you naked before and I have to say the live version is so much better." He says softly.

She smiles.

...

At CFS headquarters the concern is the wind change that's due to happen within the next hour.

The fire has burnt along the gully floor and the fire front is only small but if the wind changes the fire front will be between one and a half to two kilometres wide.

As yet they've been unable to get the water bombers as they're busy with a huge bush fire further east in the state.

If they can contain the fire in the gully they have a chance for it to burn itself out but once it begins to climb the rise it will move much faster and if it jumps containment lines they're in serious trouble.

Kilarney is in the fires direct path if it comes out of the gully.

Nick has tried on several occasions to ring both Harry and Alex and has yet to reach either of them.

His concern grows with each passing hour.

...

Tess and Kate are the only ones on Drover's.

Both women are anxious but are concerned for the other and so they hold each other up by pretending to be ok and in control.

"Has Nick rung back about Stevie?" Kate asks.

"Yes he did but he hasn't been able to reach Harry or Alex and Rhonda thought Alex was with Stevie." Tess replies.

Kate looks worried and says "I hope Stevie and Alex are together they'll take care of each other."

...

Alex is laying flat on his back his breath heavy and fast.

Stevie rises over him again and again.

Reaching to brush the hair from her eyes she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alex's eyes drink in every part of her.

As she leans to kiss him he slides his hands across her skin.

"Oh god Stevie you are so beautiful and you're skin is so soft." He whispers.

Moving slowly she smiles watching his face, a look a sheer pleasure dallies there.

She looks deep into his eyes and smiles.

When he can no longer hold her gaze he slowly closes his eyelids and hides the final stages of pleasure from her.

Smiling she watches as his eyes close and his breathing changes.

...

Flopping onto the bed beside him her breath quickened and her heart racing she smiles pleased with herself and her effort.

They lie together for a few minutes then Stevie rises and enters the shower Alex joins her a moment later.

"Turn around and I'll wash your back." She tells him.

He does as she instructs and he enjoys the hot soap and water on his back.

It's not a place you can easily get to yourself and as she rubs the cloth across his back he thinks she'll be able to do this all the time for him now.

A huge smile finds its way to his lips and he says. "That's an unusual way to wash my back."

"Well if you don't like it I'll stop. " She tells him.

"No! No! Keep going I'm thoroughly enjoying myself." He replies.

Turning he grins at the lather of bubbles all over her chest and then he embraces her.

He leans to kiss her and whispers. "Can we stay in this room forever?"

She smiles and accepts his kiss.

...

An hour later the wind changes direction and the fire shifts, breaking containment lines and heads for Kilarney.

Nat, Rhonda and a few of the other workers have done all that they can.

Damon arrives just as Nick and Jodie and three crews turn up.

"What can I do to help?" Damon asks.

Nick and Jodie begin to advice everyone on the plan to try and save Kilarney.

Nat has already moved the stock as best he could and they've moved all the equipment into one of the huge sheds in the hope that one shed will be easier to save than five or six.

All the sprinkling systems are working across the house and they're hoping it will be enough.

Kate and Tess are sitting listening to all that happens on the listening set and hope that where ever Stevie and Alex are that they're safe.

...

Stevie and Alex have dressed and are ready to grab something to eat.

Before they walk outside Alex grabs her and looking into her eyes asks "Stevie before when we were making love why did you look at me so intently."

She smiles at him and says." I wanted to see the pleasure in your eyes and on your face,"

He blushes and replies. "I closed my eyes."

"That's ok Alex I didn't mind. Those last few seconds were yours to enjoy. I knew that was why you closed them."She says softly.

"I've never looked into someone's eyes like that before." He tells her then adds.

" I felt really uncomfortable Stevie and yet it was sort of hot too."He offers.

Smiling she whispers."When we make love now Alex, even if it's dark I'll remember that beautiful look on your face."

His skin prickles with goose bumps. "You are amazing Stevie." He tells her.

She hugs him tightly.

...

Alex holds the door open for her to walk through and as he does he says "I can smell smoke cowgirl! There's a big blaze somewhere."

As he closes the door he says "Hang on I'll just grab my phone."

When he returns outside he's looking at the screen.

Stevie is standing on the back of the Ute.

"Alex I think we should go home. That smoke is coming from our direction." Stevie calls sounding alarmed.

She watches as Alex listens on his phone.

He starts running and she jumps from the back of the Ute. "Shit Stevie it's headed for Kilarney and they can't find Harry."

...


	9. Chapter 9

Nick is gutted that he has to direct two of the fire trucks to other areas.

His stomach churns as he worries about where Alex, Stevie and Harry are.

He's in regular contact with Tess and Kate and they're doing ok although they've had lots of embers start small fires around Drover's Run.

In an hour darkness will fall and they'll have to stay put for the night.

Nick wills Alex home.

As much as he loves Kilarney he wants to protect Tess but for now his duty lies here.

...

Jodie speaks to Damon and then walks over to Nick.

"Go home Nick. Damon has CFS training and he'll stay with me."Jodie states.

Nick looks at her and says "Are you sure Jodie?"

"Yes. It'll be dark soon Nick, Tess and Kate will be exhausted. If you stay any longer you'll be stuck here and you'll just worry all night. Go now the fire won't reach us for a few more hours."Jodie replies.

"You know to go into the cellar Jodie?"Nick asks.

"Yes I do Nick and I've instructed Rhonda to put fresh water, blankets and food down there just in case."She states.

Nick smiles hugs her and says "Stay safe Jodie, it's going to be a monster by the time it gets here."

Jodie grins and says "Hopefully in the next hour or so they contain the other fire and send us a water bomber."

...

Night has fallen by the time Stevie and Alex arrive back in the district.

The night sky is orange and the roads difficult to drive.

A thick pall of smoke hangs low to the ground and spot fires are everywhere.

Wildlife is fleeing at a rapid rate and Alex has to concentrate as Kangaroos and wallabies dart across the bush tracks.

On the two ways the voices crackle announcing what's burnt, what's burning and where the fire is headed now.

...

Stevie heart is pumping hard she's frightened but would never admit to it.

As if sensing her fear Alex reaches over and holds her hand and asks "Are you ok? You're very quiet."

Without thought she replies. "Alex I'm terrified."

He pulls up and quickly reaches over and hugs her tightly. "It's going to be alright Stevie, we'll be fine. Five minutes and we'll be on Kilarney. "

She holds him tightly and wants to cry but inhales deeply knowing she has to be strong.

There isn't much she's frightened off by fire takes no prisoners.

You're either safe or you're not.

And the animals ...she feels sick.

He leans back and continues driving and like he said five minutes and they're on Kilarney.

Stevie feels slight relief.

...

Damon yells. "Car coming Jodie!"

"Oh thank god it's Stevie hopefully Alex is with her!"She yells over at Damon.

Alex parks the Ute away from the house.

Stevie and Alex run over to Jodie she hugs them both and says "Thank god you're both safe."

She quickly gives them a run down on where everyone is.

"Main fire front will be here in around half an hour Alex. Rhonda has the cellar set up and Nat and the boys are working around the main shed. Damon, Gill, Bob and I have been dampening the house." She tells him.

"Where's Harry?"Alex asks.

"No one has seen or heard from him or Sandra."Jodie replies.

Alex nods and is a little unsettled as it's not like Harry to disappear like this.

"Where's Nick?'Alex asks.

"I sent him back to Drover's just before dark and he radioed through to say he was there and safe with the girls."Jodie adds.

...

Alex hugs her.

Jodie chuckles and says "What was that for Alex?"

He grins and says. "That's because I love ya Jodes and I'm glad you're safe.'

Jodie chuckles and says to Stevie "He loves me?"

"Relax Jodes it's a little sister kind of love."Alex says grinning at her.

Jodie shakes her head, laughs and runs off to help Damon with the sprinklers.

...

Alex grabs Stevie hugs her tightly and then kisses her.

Damon glances over at Jodie running towards him and spots Alex and Stevie.

"Hey Jodie is that allowed on fire duty?"Damon asks.

Turning Jodie chuckles and says "I don't see why not."

As she turns back Damon grabs her and kisses her.

Initially she's shocked and doesn't hold him but his kiss is so soft and sensual she automatically wraps her arms around him.

Releasing her he smiles and says "Thanks I needed that."

She's blushed but the soot on her face hides that and she grins and replies "You're welcome Damon anytime I can be of service."

He laughs and says "Want to have lunch or dinner with me when this is over?"

Jodie chuckles and says "Yeah why not so long as you're paying?"

He laughs and nods.

...

Jodie radios through to Nick to let him know Alex and Stevie are here and safe.

Running back to help Damon she glances at him and relives the kiss and hopes he'll do it again and soon.

Alex kisses Stevie and when he lets her go he asks "Are you ok now Stevie?"

Smiling she nods and says "Yes a little distracted though. I could think of other places I'd rather be."

"Come on let's get ourselves organized it's going to be a long night."He says.

...

Twenty minutes later they're all safely in the cellar and they can hear the fire roaring all around them.

Metal twists and moans as the fire licks and devours anything in its path.

The noise is horrifying and Stevie sits with her hands over her ears but can still hear it.

Alex has his arms around her and feels her body tremble.

She buries her face into his chest and without control cries.

She doesn't even know why she cries.

She's frightened but safe and even if she wasn't she has Alex's arms around her and she knows she would die happy having him here.

She tries to push the thought of the animals from her mind.

...

Stevie's mind won't stop thinking about what's happening outside and the animals...

When the fire passes and the house and shedding are secure, they'll go out with guns.

Burnt stock and wildlife will have to be shot and buried.

They'll bring in the bulldozers and diggers.

Massive holes will be dug as burial plots for all the animals.

Stevie's had to do it before and it's awful and the stench of burnt flesh stays in your nostrils for days.

Stevie looses track of time as she's tangled up within her fear.

She's tried in vain to mentally run and hide.

Alex holds her tightly and gently kissing her head says "It's ok Stevie we're going to be alright. The worst has passed."

She doesn't lift her head she wants to stay here and not see what's been left half dead outside.

Alex stands and helps her to her feet.

He gives her one last hug before they head up and out into the devastation the fire has left behind.

...


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun tries to peep over the horizon the picture is revealed in full horror.

Large tracks of black earth are dotted throughout the district.

The fire front devoured everything in it's path .

Like a hungry monster .

Two kilometres wide of blackness.

Just black.

Nothing more.

Blackened poles stand where once beautiful shady trees stood.

Fences are gone.

Just the occasional knotted lump of black wire or steel droppers that are bent out of shape where once a fence stood.

...

Tess, Nick and Kate have finally stopped and have taken time to rest and eat.

They're all covered in black soot and their clothes are smoked.

Sitting on the veranda they have coffee and part of last night's uneaten dinner.

"Have you heard from Alex again Nick?" Kate asks.

Nick shakes his head and says. "No all I know is they're all safe and the house is still up but I have no idea what condition it's in."

"Any word on Harry and Sandra?" Tess asks.

Nick shakes his head and says "Nothing."

Kate and Tess exchange glances and Kate changes the subject.

...

As the group emerges from the cellar the first thing they see is black.

Kilarney's windows are all covered in soot and dust, some are broken, some cracked, and few remain intact.

"Everyone outside quickly." Alex orders.

Moving through the house everyone is shocked by what they see.

They regroup outside.

"Until we've had everything checked we're best to stay out of buildings." Jodie offers.

The landscape is odd as they all take it in.

Everything is black or a singed brown.

The views are different too because once trees surrounded the house now only a few remain.

Smoke puffs into the air from various places around the farm and tin and wire are tortured into misshapen shapes.

Old trees burn and crackle nearby and the occasional bough crashes to the ground but beyond that there's silence.

Damon comments first. "There are no birds."

They all stand listening to the obvious silence.

...

One of the CFS guys Bob is a religious man and says "Alex if you don't mind I'd like us all to form a circle so I can say a prayer."

Everyone mills around.

Alex is quite happy to thank whoever it was that kept them safe.

As Bob speaks they all have their own thoughts and give thanks that they're safe and hope that all of their friends and families are too.

Stevie smiles when Bob asks that all the animals be taken care of too and that the ones that are injured or need to be destroyed are found quickly and put out of their misery.

When Bob says "Amen.'

The small group repeat what he's said.

...

By midday everyone is exhausted.

The house and sheds have been secured and all spot fires around the house have all but been extinguished.

Gill, Bob and Jodie have left to change shifts.

Alex thanks Nat and the boys and says "I'd offer you a beer mate but there's no coldies."

Rhonda states "Yes there is Alex."

Turning he asks "Where?"

"In the pantry, two eskies both with ice, one with beer, one with soft drinks. I thought the power would go out and you'd all need a beer. it's probably melted a bit by now but should be still cold" Rhonda tells him.

He hugs her.

She smiles and says " I'll head home now Alex."

" Thanks for everything Rhonda." Alex says.

...

Throughout the district there are tales of horror and good fortune, some side by side .

Fire has no pattern or method it will burn down a brand new house and leave a dilapidated old one beside it untouched.

Stock losses are high especially in the direct path of the fire .

Fire takes oxygen from the air and many of the animals suffocate but are unburnt.

Many animals walk around with horrific burns and farmers rally quickly to destroy stock that are too far gone to save.

It's a sad, sad day for Gungellan.

...

Stevie and Alex take a small break and then head out with guns to destroy injured stock.

It will take days to do it all but for now the worst affected have to be dealt with.

They're both sad and extremely tired but it can't be left till tomorrow.

These animals are suffering and must be put out of their misery.

...

With water bombers finally in the air the CFS have a chance to slow the fire down.

It's entered the National Park and makes fighting it so much harder because of the rough terrain.

Without the water bombers they'd have no hope of stopping the inferno.

Within hours they're all aware that twelve people throughout the district are missing.

Harry and Sandra are on that list.

...

As night begins to blend into the blackened earth.

Alex and Stevie sit outside .

" How are you Alex?' Stevie asks watching his face.

Thinking for a few seconds he replies. " I'm ok I think. I've had something to eat and I'm looking at you."

A small smiles crosses her face and she replies " I'd come over and kiss you Alex but I'm too tired to move."

" What about you Stevie ? Are you ok now?' He asks.

" Yeah same as you but I've got this big knot in my stomach and I feel like I want to cry but we haven't got time for that." She says softly.

He inhales knowing exactly what she means .

Harry's missing.

Kilarney looks like a war zone and today they've shot so many of their prime stock.

...

And the house...

His home ...

Blackened by smoke , broken windows and the inside looks nothing like his home.

They'll be water damage for sure .

His eyes prick with tears .

...

Stevie notices and feels so very sad but instead of hugging him she quips. "I'd kill for a shower or even a wash."

Alex wipes his face and rising says. " One shower coming right up."

" How ? There's no power and the generator fuel burned." She questions.

" Come and give me a hand." He orders.

They return with camp chairs, a gas burner, a billy and the camp shower.

" Well I'm glad that shed didn't burn!" She states.

...

Alex grabs some water and fills the billy, placing it on the stove and then half fills the shower bag with cold water.

While Alex sorts that out Stevie pulls the Ute over closer.

She hunts around for fresh clothes and her toiletry bag.

Then she finds Alex's gear.

...

" How are we going to do this ?" Alex asks.

" We need another billy of warm water then we'll use half of that each to lather up and rinse off with the shower one."She states.

Grinning at her he says " Sounds like fun."

She looks at him and shakes her head.

Stevie is acutely aware he's trying to lift the sadness around them.

...

Do you want me to find a tarp to put up for you for privacy Stevie? He asks.

" No just hang it from the veranda Alex no one's here." She replies.

They strip off and laugh at each other as they both have blackened hands and faces but the rest is white.

" Lean down Alex and I'll wet your hair." She tells him.

He does as he's told and she wets his hair and then proceeds to wash it for him.

" You're getting soap in my eyes Stevie ." He proclaims .

"Then keep them shut Alex." She tells him sternly.

" How can I perve with my eyes shut." He asks.

She grins and tipping some water over her own hair proceeds to wash it.

"Here let me do that." He offers.

...

A few minutes later they're both all lathered up and have scrubbed their bodies in the hope that the soot will come off.

" I'll go first Stevie because you'll need more water for your hair. I've put the billy back on just in case you need it." He tells her.

Releasing the clip on the shower bag he quickly rinses his hair and then his body and stops the flow of water.

" Your turn." He says grinning.

Releasing the clip he stands watching her as she washes the soap from her hair and then her body.

Although it's not a full moon there's enough light for Alex to enjoy the view.

...

" Hang on Stevie and I'll grab the rest of the water for you." He offers.

" No it's ok I think I'm alright." She replies.

" No you've still got some suds on you." He tells her.

She rinses again stretching up with her hands to rinse the water through her hair and over her body.

As she does with her eyes closed she says " I didn't have suds did I Alex?"

"No you didn't but I've seen so many horrible things today Stevie I just wanted to enjoy watching you naked and forget about everything else for awhile." He replies with a serious tone in his voice.

Opening her eyes she smiles at him but doesn't say a word.

...

Drying themsleves they put on fresh clothes.

Alex rolls out the swags close together.

" Want a warm beer Alex?" Stevie asks.

" No thanks I wouldn't mind a cuddle though." He replies as he lies down on the swag.

She looks at him, smiles then joins him.

He hugs her tightly and she wants to cry.

He's so very sad and she feels it.

No words are spoken and sleep finds them quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick has slept fitfully and is up well before daybreak.

Tess hasn't slept either aware of Nick's concern for Harry, Alex and Kilarney.

She finds him with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning husband." She says trying to sound upbeat.

Looking up he smiles and replies. "Morning Wifey."

Sliding her hand across his shoulder she says "Let's go."

He glances at her and asks "Where?"

"Kilarney." She replies.

Smiling he stands and hugs her.

...

Fire crews have fought throughout the night and have had some success with slowing the blaze.

Although still in the National Park the wind shifts have sent it off on an angle and the crews ready themselves for it to come out of the bush.

Where hopefully they'll stop it.

Crews have come from neighbouring districts to help blackout and assist where they can.

Luckily not many homes have been lost but for the few that have lost their homes help is needed immediately.

Fire investigators have arrived to search for the ignition point and find out whether the fire was deliberately lit.

...

Police have blocked roads and will check homes to try and tally up the missing list.

People often flee to neighbours or further to family in other areas.

As daybreaks several cars are found burned out and police tape them off until investigators arrive.

...

Stevie wakes and Alex isn't beside her.

Sitting up she looks around the immediate area.

Standing she puts her boots on and searches for him.

...

Alex slept soundly for several hours as he was exhausted but woke before sunrise.

Gentle moving Stevie from his embrace he rose and walked around the house yard.

Briefly he walked through the house and the sadness the hung in his heart threatened to rip it from his chest.

Walking to where the wooden boundary fence used to be he stood staring.

Looking at the ground he kicked the post stump that used to hold the post and rail fence.

He'd lent on in so many times talking to Harry.

When Nick and Alex were little boys the fence was an imaginary horse.

As they grew to be young men they'd try to jump it without falling.

It was just a wooden fence but it held memories.

He decides that the first fence he'll rebuild.

...

Tess and Nick are almost at Kilarney when Tess says "Are you alright Nick?'

He doesn't look at her but replies "Not really Tess."

She rubs his arm.

He takes her hand and holds it.

...

Stevie finds Alex standing gazing out over the blackness that was once a lush green paddock full of cattle.

She hesitates wondering if she should leave him to his solitude but something pulls her forward.

Without speaking she gentle runs her arms around him hugging his back.

He stands for a moment without acknowledging her and then turns.

She looks into his face and her heart breaks as she sees the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hugging him tightly he sobs.

His arms almost crush her he holds on so tight.

Time stands still as his grief washes over them.

...

Tess can feel Nick's sadness as they drive into Kilarney.

The avenue of tree just burnt poles.

Fences are almost none existent.

Everything is black and gone.

Nick inhales but says nothing.

Pulling to a stop they walk towards the house.

...

Tess's eyes fill with tears at the sight of Nick's childhood home.

Windows are broken or missing.

The beautiful brick work is covered in soot and as they walk to the front door and peer in Tess can't take anymore.

She moves away.

Nick walks in a little way and is shocked by the damage.

It's mostly superficial but the mess is dreadful.

Walking back outside to Tess he holds her.

She cries.

"It's just a house Tess it's ok." Nick soothes.

"It's not ok Nick it's your home." Tess says tearfully.

He lifts her face and says "It was my home now my home is where ever you are?"

"No Nick Kilarney holds you're memories. It will always be your home." She argues.

He knows that to be the truth but Tess is already sad enough and he's trying to be strong.

But each sight they see hangs heavily in his heart.

He kisses her softly then hugs her and says "Come on let's find Alex and Stevie."

...

Walking around the corner of the house they see Alex and Stevie holding each other.

Nick doesn't realize what's happening and calls "Oi! Get a room."

When Alex lifts his head to look in Nick's direction his resolve falls to his feet and all the sadness inside him flows out.

Alex moves towards him and the two brothers embrace.

Tess and Stevie hold each other tightly and tears flow freely.

...

Stevie leads Tess back to where they have chairs, the stove and the billy and leave the two men alone.

Lighting the stove she puts the Billy onto boil the water for coffee.

Wiping her eyes Tess says "Oh Stevie the place looks awful. I cried coming down the drive."

Stevie asks "Have you heard from Harry?"

Tess replies "No nothing."

"Alex is beside himself with worry and to make matters worse they'd had a fight and Alex had yelled at him" Stevie offers.

"I know we shouldn't but I'm thinking the worst Stevie. Harry would never leave Kilarney for this long without telling someone." Tess offers.

Stevie nods.

...


	12. Chapter 12

Alex and Nick part and each wipes their faces.

Nick quips "Good on you Alex I was alright until you started sooking."

Alex inhales and looks at him and says "You know what set me off Nick?'

Nick shakes his head.

Alex says "The post and rail fence is gone."

Nick grins and says "It's a wonder it didn't fall over Alex all the things we've done to it over the years. Remember when you drove the old WB Ute into when we were doing circle work?"

Alex laughs and says "The Old man went spare that day!"

Nick grins and says "We attended our first rodeo on that fence!"

Alex laughs and says "God we had great imaginations didn't we."

Nick laughs and says "We were about five and seven and my bull's name was Tough Teddy!"

Alex laughs and says "Tough Teddy that was a piss weak name Nick!"

Nick laughs and says "I was five. What was yours called?"

Alex stands deep in thought and says. "Cyclone! I'd read the name of the wire Cyclone fencing."

Nick laughs and says "They're good memories Alex."

Alex smiles and says "Yeah lets go and find the girls."

Nick says. "Tess and I are going to work here today Alex."

Alex nods and says. "Any word on Harry?"

Nick shakes his head and places his hand on Alex's shoulder.

They're both expecting the worse but are hoping they're wrong.

Neither speaks.

...

Tess and Stevie are sitting having coffee when Alex and Nick return.

"Oh thanks for asking us if we'd like one!" Nick quips.

Stevie is about to stand and Alex says "Stay there I'll do it."

The four sit and chat for awhile.

Tess asks. "Where in the hell do we start?"

Stevie replies "Priority stock, fencing, power, house."

Nick says" We'll have to check the troughs the water will be cut because the poly pipes will have melted."

Alex says "I gave Nat and the boys a couple of days off because of everything they did yesterday. So I'll have to drive out and see which paddocks we can still use. Plus we've got more stock that needs to be shot. Stevie and I did the worst of them yesterday but they've gotta be buried."

Tess looks at Stevie and says "Oh Stevie you poor thing you've had to do that before haven't you."

Stevie inhales and quickly says "Had to be done."

Tess realizes she doesn't want to discuss it.

Nick asks "Are the sat phones working?'

"I think so. But we've got the two ways so we'll be right." Alex replies.

...

Full discussions are under way about whose doing which job, when Nat and the other workers arrive.

Alex says "I thought I told you blokes to have a couple of days off?'

Nat says "Yeah but we know how much has to be done so if you don't mind we'll take the days off once we've helped you clean up Alex. Oh and Rhonda's organized a heap of the CWA ladies to come and help her with a cleanup of the house."

Alex smiles broadly as he shakes each of the men's hands and thanks them all.

Nat smiles and says "I hope you don't mind Alex but we've actually got a few more blokes coming to help as well."

Alex replies "No I don't mind at all mate that's great news. Just get their bank details so I can pay them."

Nat replies "We aren't here to be paid Alex. We just want to help."

Alex nods.

...

By midafternoon a lot has been achieved with over thirty workers on Kilarney.

Around the house burnt shedding has been bulldozed and the house fences have been torn down.

Out in the worst affected paddocks stock has been destroyed and huge holes dug to bury them in.

The outside of the house still looks dreadful but Rhonda and the ladies have boarded up windows and cleaned the place from top to bottom.

Electricians have been in to check the poles to the house and have told them in will be a few days until power is restored but once they have fuel everything will be ok to be used by the generators.

...

It's late by the time Tess, Nick, Stevie and Alex return to the house.

As they climb from the cars Rhonda greets them and says "I hope you don't mind Alex but I got Nat to make a fire out the back and I've got a stew cooking in the camp oven. You won't have power for a few days and we didn't have fuel for the generator."

Alex hugs her and says "What would I do without you Rhonda?"

She laughs.

"I don't suppose you've chilled a beer for me too?" He jokes.

"In the eskies around the back. I brought ice out with me this morning. I left your shower there too!" She replies.

Tess quips "I'd kill for a beer."

...

Rhonda leaves them and Nat and the others have left for the day and will return in the morning.

Sitting out the back with a beer Alex lights the gas lantern they'd found this morning.

"That's a car Alex." Nick states.

The four watch as the car comes closer.

A police car.

Nick and Alex walk over to it while Tess waits while Stevie checks on the stew.

...

"Stevie quick something's wrong." Tess says with urgency in her voice.

Glancing up Stevie sees Alex walking quickly away while Nick is speaking with the police.

Stevie runs to Alex who's stopped a few metres away and is pacing backwards and forwards.

"Alex?" She says softly.

He paces manically and she waits for him to speak.

"He's dead Stevie; Harry burnt to death him and Sandra." Alex says his voice raw with emotion.

He paces tears streaming down his face.

"God Stevie I yelled at him and he's dead. We went out and shot all of those poor animals because they were burnt.

He would have gone through hell Stevie." He says still pacing backwards and forwards.

"They think his car started the fire Stevie. He almost destroyed Kilarney on his way out. What does that mean?"He rambles.

His pacing slows and she steps forward touching his arm she says "Alex"

He holds her and for the second time today he cries and almost crushes her in his embrace.

She hold him tightly too and wishes she could ease his pain but nothing she can say will help today.

So she'll just hold him.

...

As the police drive away Tess and Nick are holding each other.

Tess feels the same as Stevie, no words can help today, so she holds onto Nick as he grieves for his Father and she cries with him not because she'll miss Harry but because his son will.

Nick's relationship with Harry was slightly better than Alex's but still there was a lot of anger and guilt held by Nick.

Tess hopes that in the next few days he'll let some of that go so he can move forward.

While she holds him she wonders whose going to tell Liz.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Stevie holds Alex.

She's too saddened by his grief to speak.

She offers the comfort of her arms and waits.

Sometime later he's gained control.

"This can't be happening Stevie." He offers as he lets her guide him over to his brother and his wife.

Nick looks up and moves towards them.

Tess hugs Stevie as the two men stand locked in their grief.

...

News of Harry and Sandra's deaths spreads swiftly through the district the following morning.

Stevie had rung Liz the night before and told her about Harry and Sandra.

Liz thanked her for calling and asked for her love to be passed onto both boys.

Liz advised Stevie she'd contact others to pass on the news and then she stated she'd be out to the farm in the next couple of days.

...

Early the following morning Stevie and Alex are digging fence holes along the front of the house.

"Alex I need to go into town to buy a few things. Will you come with me?" Stevie asks.

"I don't really want to face everyone just yet Stevie." Alex replies.

She nods understanding.

"You go though I'll be right." He tells her.

Shaking her head she replies "No I don't want to leave you."

He nods his head and continues to work.

She stays alongside him knowing he needs to keep busy while he works through his thoughts and feelings.

...

Over on Drover's Tess is struggling with Nick.

He's in denial.

"How can they tell its Dad Tess the person was burnt? It could have been anyone."Nick reasons.

Tess feels like she could cry watching him anguish over this but offers. "Nick I'm certain they're sure it was your Dad. They wouldn't tell you something like that until they could prove it."

Rising he walks from the room and heads outside.

Tess doesn't know whether to follow or let him have some space.

She decides she'll make them both a cool drink and join him directly.

...

Stevie and Alex have spent the morning replacing the posts for the post and rail fence.

"Nick and Tess will be here soon Alex. We should get cleaned up a bit."Stevie states.

Alex looks at her and asks "Why are they coming here?"

"The funeral arrangements." She says softly.

He nods his head but doesn't say anything.

He's becoming more withdrawn and she's beginning to struggle with it all.

...

Later that afternoon Nick, Alex and the girls sit with the funeral director and work out details for Harry's funeral and as Sandra has no relatives and was married to Harry they organize hers as well.

As the funeral director asks about Sandra, Stevie innocently asks "Would you have them side by side? ..."

She doesn't get to finish her question of or together in one plot because Alex snarls. "Just because you didn't like her doesn't mean he felt the same."

"Alex!" Tess scolds. "That's unfair."

He glares at Tess but doesn't apologize.

Stevie's hurt but his words but bites her tongue because she realizes he's having a tough time dealing with everything.

They continue and quickly finalize the details.

The funeral director shakes their hands and asks for a eulogy to be written and Nick volunteers Alex as he's the oldest.

Alex agrees.

...

Later the same night Jodie and Damon are seated at the pub and having a great time together.

Jodie asks "So how did you end up with CFS training?"

"You live in the country you need to know what's going on and how to protect your property. My Dad was in the CFS and my three brothers still are so I just followed them. " Damon offers.

Their meals arrive and Damon moves off to by a bottle of wine.

...

"Hi Jodie!" Gill calls.

"Oh Hi Gill how are you? Do you have to go back out to the fire again?"Jodie asks.

He shakes his head and replies "No its pretty well under control and the next mob have to look after it now."

Jodie nods knowing he means the fire has moved into a different region and it's now their responsibility.

...

"Sad news about John and Loz." Gill offers.

Jodie looks at him and asks" Why what happened?'

Gill looks at her and says "Loz and the little fellow had gone for a run in the truck with John and they got caught up in the fire."

Jodie looks shocked and says "Are they alright?"

Gill shakes his head and his eyes glaze over.

Jodie's eyes spill over with tears when she says "What all of them?'

...

Gill nods just as Damon returns to the table.

Damon looks at her and says "Are you alright Jodie?'

"I'll catch you later Jodie." Gill says.

"Jodie?' Damon asks again.

Jodie shakes her head at Damon.

He kneels beside her and hugs her.

She holds him for a moment and manages to say "A young couple and their little boy died in the fire. We've all known them for years."

"I'm sorry Jodie. Would you like me to take you home?" Damon asks.

Jodie nods and says "Would you mind Damon? I really don't feel like eating now."

Pulling her chair out he escorts her out to the car and drives her back to Drover's Run.

...

Things have gotten very tense on Kilarney as Alex withdraws into his own thoughts.

He's spent a huge amount of time writing and re writing Harry's eulogy and finally he asks Stevie if she'd read what he's written and tell him what she thinks.

Stevie sits by the lantern light and reads the pages carefully.

Finishing she hands them back to Alex.

"What do you think Stevie?" Alex asks.

Looking at the ground she offers. "They're lovely words Alex."

He nods and says "Oh good I'm glad you liked it."

She makes eye contact and adds. "Please don't take this the wrong way Alex but it doesn't sound like Harry."

She can see the anger in him instantly and he retorts. "What do you mean it doesn't sound like Harry are you saying I don't know him?"

"Alex that's not what I meant." She says trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Well you seem to think you've got all the answers tell me what I'm doing wrong?" He snarls at her.

She's hurt by him but angry too and retaliates with "You've written it like he was a bloody saint Alex and there was nothing saintly about Harry Ryan. You know it, I know it and everyone that is going to be standing there will know it too! Tell it like it is Alex."

He yells at her. "Well that's how I saw him so that's how it's going to be. You didn't even like him Stevie so of course you're opinion is going to be negative, so keep it to your bloody self. "

Angrily she looks at him and without another word; she walks over to her car, climbs in, starts the engine and drives away.

Alex throws the papers onto the ground.

...

Nick and Tess are quietly sitting on the veranda when Stevie pulls in.

Storming up to them she stops and sits down without uttering a word.

Nick says "Where's Alex?"

"Who cares?" Stevie growls.

Tess and Nick glance at each other but don't ask anymore as its obvious Stevie and Alex have had a fight.

Jodie and Damon arrive and join them and Stevie says "Jodes what's wrong?'

Jodie breaks down and tells them about John, Loz and their little boy.

Nick is shocked.

Tess cries.

Stevie tears up but holds herself together as she tells them about how John had told her Loz was pregnant again.

Their grief is compounded by the fact the couple were only in their twenties and their little boy and unborn child perished as well.

...

Alex is furious as Stevie drives out.

He sits and drinks almost half a bottle of whisky as there is still no power so no cold beer.

Over and over in his head he relives their fight.

How dare she say that about Harry?

He may not have been a loving Father but he'd taught him to be tough and strong. What was wrong with that?

Alex feels guilty for all the harsh words he'd had with his Father and wants to put things right.

No good running Harry down in a eulogy that would be a low thing to do.

By the time Stevie returns he's itching for a fight.

...

"Finally she returns from running away." He slurs as she walks in.

She doesn't look at him but picks up one of the lanterns as she moves towards the stairs says "I'm sorry I upset you before but, I don't want to argue with you now. Can we call a truce until tomorrow; I just want to go to sleep."

Standing he moves towards the stairs and says. "Pick your battles Stevie cause you won't win this one."

Stopping she turns to look at him and says. "Grow up Alex. You asked for my opinion! I gave it! If you didn't want it you shouldn't have asked in the first place."

Even though he's noticed her tears, his grief and the alcohol push him on and he taunts her again.

"You never liked Harry Stevie?"

Anger rises in her and he's not prepared for what she says next. "Saint Harry was a mean, nasty and twisted man who made my life a misery Alex not just but what he did and said to me but by every mean and nasty thing he ever did to you. So no Alex I never liked him. He seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on people. But he did not deserve to die the way he did, no one does. Am I sad he's gone? Yes but only because it hurts you and when you hurt so do I..."

"Did you rehearse that Stevie on the drive home?" Alex snarls.

Stevie is so angry and sad she could hit him but she has nothing else to say and even though she understands his anger she just wants him to leave her alone.

As the tears run freely down her cheeks she looks at him and says. "John, Loz and little Hunter died in the fire."

She turns and moves up to their room.

...

Alex's heart lurches.

In an instant he's sober.

Like a bolt of lightning he's struck.

He's been so wrapped up in his own grief he didn't even consider her or her feelings.

...

Upstairs he finds her crying in bed.

"Stevie?' He calls softly.

"Go away Alex just leave me alone." She says between sobs.

He strips off and slides in beside her.

Without offering an apology he offers. "Please let me hold you."

"No Alex! Leave me alone." She replies.

He places his hand on her shoulder to pull her to face him but she resists.

"Stevie?" Again he calls.

She doesn't reply but tucks up in a ball with her back to him and weeps.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Stevie is working out at the fence when Alex wakes the next morning.

His head is thick and heavy from the whisky the night before.

Rising he looks for her and when he doesn't find her moves downstairs in the hope she'll be there.

Making himself a single piece of toast and a cup of coffee he saunters outside on the veranda.

Spotting Stevie at the fence he's about to walk to her when he hears a car coming.

Stevie glances at the drive and placing her gloves onto the post she moves over to the car.

Alex steps back into the house and moves to the other door and watches his Mother step from the car and Stevie chatting to her.

...

Watching them approach he wants to hold Stevie and tell her he's sorry but his Mother distracts him with her sympathy and sorrow.

Stevie excuses herself and returns to the fence leaving Alex and Liz to return inside.

"Oh Alex the house looks dreadful." Liz offers.

"It looks a hell of a lot better than it did Mum. Rhonda and the CWA ladies came out and cleaned it for us." He offers.

"Why did you let those women come in here and snoop around? Why didn't Stevie do it?' Liz asks

Defensively he replies " Stevie was out with me all that day shooting injured stock we haven't had time for cleaning a house and were very grateful for all the help we were given."

Liz makes a few more negative comments and Alex arcs up each time.

Changing the subject he tells her about the funeral arrangements for tomorrow. Harry and Sandra will be buried together on Kilarney and the CWA ladies have organized the wake for him and Nick for which they are extremely grateful.

An hour and a half later Liz leaves for Drover's Run.

She'll stay with Nick and Tess as there's still no power on Kilarney.

Stevie sees Liz drive off but continues to work.

...

On Drover's Run Nick and Tess have been cleaning up around the place with Kate and Jodie.

Drover's was lucky and only received minimal damage from small spot fires.

Nick has offered to do Kilarney's paperwork until their power is back on but has helped the girls for awhile.

"Tess I'm going to make a start on Alex's paperwork are you ok now?" Nick asks.

Tess smiles at him and says "Yes we'll be right. Your Mums coming over soon and there's cake in the fridge for afternoon tea can you put the kettle on in about half an hour please?"

He nods and moves off.

...

Jodie asks "How's he doing Tess?'

Tess is still watching him walk away and says "I think he's ok all things considered."

Kate asks "What about Alex?'

Tess turns back to them and inhaling says "Well Stevie came over on her own last night and I'd say they'd had a fight so I'd say not so good."

...

Alex watches as his Mother drives out and he has mixed emotions about her visit.

Her words of comfort were needed and welcomed but he hated that he had to defend Stevie.

Realization hits him when he thinks about what he'd said to his Mother.

Stevie has stood beside him every step of the way and has put her own needs aside to make sure he was ok.

In the last week his grief has jaded his view of everything.

She has given everything and he has taken and taken and taken.

...

Stevie is tired and hot and sweaty.

Lifting the heavy crow bar she pounds it down around the post ramming the earth hard up against it.

In the time Liz has been here she's actually put quite a few posts in.

She's struggled putting some of the rails up on her own but she wanted at least two runs finished for Alex.

...

Alex walks around to where she's working and stands watching her.

She puts her hand on the post and pushes checking that it's solid.

Again she lifts the heavy crow bar and rams the earth in hard.

Testing once more she is obviously happy with her work and lets the bar fall onto the ground.

Picking up her water bottle she drinks, retightens the lid and rests it back on the fence.

Wiping her brow with the back on her forearm, she then places her hands on her hips and arches her back.

Bending she picks up the crowbar and moves onto the next post.

...

Alex smiles watching her work and thinks about how she loves him.

His parents loved him he has no doubt about that but there was always an expectation to behave a certain way, achieve the goals they set.

Stevie loved him regardless of any of that and if truth be told she actually loved that side of him that his parents frowned upon.

She just wanted him to be true to himself.

...

Glancing up Stevie spots him and smiles but continues working.

He walks towards her and says "Hey."

Stopping she says. "Hey. How's Liz?"

He half smiles and says "Yeah she's ok. It was nice to see her."

She nods and offers "She sounded upset when I spoke to her earlier. Even though they were divorced they shared so many years and she would have so many memories."

Her voice trails off and he can tell she's upset.

She always surprises him, Liz has never been particularly nice to Stevie and yet Stevie can empathize with Liz's pain.

...

"Stevie I'm so sorry about everything. I've been a jerk." He offers softly.

She's hurt and he knows that but she's put a wall up to protect herself.

As she works she quips "You're always a jerk Alex it's just the degree that varies."

She doesn't look at him or she'd see the smile on his face.

He walks over to her and taking the crowbar from her hand lets it drop to the ground and then he hugs her.

She buries her head into his chest and holds him tightly.

"How about we go for a drive into town and you can get the things you need and we'll have dinner at the pub?" He asks.

With her head still against his chest she nods and he knows she's too upset to speak so he just holds her.

...

Damon has arrived at Drover's for dinner as Jodie invited him after their failed date last night.

As he walks through the back porch he calls "Hello."

Liz Ryan walks to the door and says "Well Hello Damon I thought I recognized that voice. Nick's just finishing off some paperwork and the girls will be back soon. What are you doing here?'

Damon tells her about his new position as the local doctor and she's clearly impressed.

Not that he cares what she thinks.

...

Liz offers coffee and the two sit out on the veranda and chat about what he's been up to since she last saw him.

Damon hides his smile and thoughts as Liz Ryan gushes about how proud his family must be off him.

Funny he thinks to himself as a teenager he thought Liz Ryan was full of herself and not very kind towards anyone she considered less than her and as an adult it's so glowingly obvious she still thinks the same.

Although she clearly thinks he's so worth talking too.

...

"So have you been to see Alex and Stevie yet?" Damon asks.

"Well I saw Alex but she stayed outside fixing fences." Liz replies.

Damon picks up on Liz Ryan's attitude towards Stevie by that one sentence, so he decides to have some fun with her.

"So I get the impression Stevie's not quite the girl you'd like for Alex Liz?" Damon asks.

She looks at him and replies "Well Damon she's not educated and she's quite rough and I'm not sure what Alex sees in her to tell you the truth. You wouldn't go after a woman like that now would you?"

He grins and replies "No Liz why would I."

Liz looks at him and says "She had a child at fifteen and dropped out of school Damon."

He grins and says "Yes she told me about that and about Rose."

Liz Ryan is shock and says "What she freely advertised she had a child out of wedlock?"

Damon looks at her and replies." We're not living in the fifties any more Liz. Lots of women have children without being married it's not a crime."

"It may not be a crime Damon but attitudes like that are eating away at out countries morals. These young women are having children that they can't take care of, they're a disgrace" She states haughtily.

Damon is really angry about her derision of Stevie and single Mothers in general but doesn't want to argue with her so simply states "What about the men who father these children? Where are they? Don't just blame these young women Liz it takes two people to make and raise a child."

He stands and moves over to grab himself a glass of water and at the same time signalling he's done with the conversation.

...

"Hi Liz" Tess offers as she returns inside.

Liz rises and hugs her daughter-in-law and says" Hello Tess it's good to see you again."

Tess smiles at her and replies "You too.'

Tess smiles at Damon and says "Hello again. Would you like a cup of tea?'

Smiling he replies "No thanks Tess the waters fine."

They chatter on about Nick and Drover's and the fire when the subject turns to Kilarney and Alex, Damon excuses himself and walks out to see where Jodie and Kate are.

...

Stevie and Alex have been in town for awhile and picked up the supplies they need including fuel for the generator.

"Stevie want to go to the pub for dinner?" Alex asks.

Looking at him she replies. "No not really Alex. Let's just grab a hamburger from the truck stop and a six pack and sit in the park."

Fifteen minutes later they're sitting on the grass in the park eating their hamburgers.

...

Looking around Stevie offers. "It's nice to see green after a week of black."

Alex studies her face and wonders if she's talking about the grass or his mood.

"Yeah I like green too." He replies.

He watches as she inhales and exhales.

She's happy again and he smiles.

"Stevie what's the one thing in your life you'd like to do that you've never done before?" He asks.

Looking at him she asks "What like a wish list type of thing?"

"Yeah." He answers.

She sits and he watches as a smile spreads across her face. "Promise you won't laugh Alex?"

He half grins and says" I can't promise that Stevie."

...

She smiles at him and replies "I'd love to go to the Sydney Opera house in a beautiful full length black evening gown and listen to an opera."

He chuckles and says "You at the Opera House."

Instantly her demeanour changes and she states. "What I'm too rough to take to the Opera?"

He back peddles quickly and says "Oh god no not at all Stevie I've just never thought of you as an Opera person I thought you liked country music."

Grumpily she replies "I'm allowed to like different music Alex."

"Stevie I never said you couldn't I just didn't know you liked Opera that's all." He offers.

Without looking at him she replies "There's a lot you don't know about me."

...

Nick and Tess are entertaining Liz helped by Damon, Jodie and Kate and it's not easy.

When the main meal is finished Kate and Jodie clear the table and Damon volunteers to help just so he doesn't have to sit with Liz Ryan any longer.

Tess feels the same way and manages to escape to the kitchen on several occasions.

Nick is unaware that's what Tess is doing and happily chats to his Mother.

Damon picks up quickly that neither Jodie , Tess or Kate are overly fond of Liz Ryan but withholds his own view as he's new to their company and doesn't want to upset anyone by saying the wrong thing.

He freely laughs at the remarks they make though and enjoys their sense of humour.

...

Stevie and Alex have returned to Kilarney and Stevie has fuelled up the generator while Alex has gone to rewrite Harry's eulogy.

Stevie busies herself with unpacking the supplies they bought and enjoys having power back in the house.

Half an hour later she takes a cold beer into Alex in the office and placing it on the desk beside him turns to walk back out in to the living room.

Grabbing her arm he pulls her back and asks "Can I have a cuddle."

A small smile lights up her face and she places her beer beside his.

He manoeuvres her so she's sitting across his lap and holds her tightly and then kisses her so very softly hugs her again and then in one swift move has her back on her feet.

She laughs and says "Yes, glad I could be of service!"

He laughs and says. "I'm almost finished writing and that was just a little something so you don't feel neglected."

She shakes her head and walking from the room quips. "I survived without your kisses and hugs for years Alex, I think I can manage another hour or so."

He smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

It's a perfect day for a funeral.

Grey skies threatening to rain.

Alex is a bundle of nerves.

Stevie has no idea what Alex has written this time around.

He'd asked her to read it but she'd refused.

Many in the district are shocked by the amount of damage Kilarney has received.

As Alex begins to read he comments about the blackened hills around them and tells the congregation that one day the hills will be green again just like when Harry first saw Kilarney.

Alex's eulogy is sad, funny and everyone who hears it relates to how much of an honest account of Harry Ryan it is.

Alex doesn't hold back with his description of Harry and his ways but as he does that he laces the story with humour and touching moments as well.

He praises Harry for his vision and strength of will to achieve his dream and although many here wouldn't agree with how Harry went about his business everyone could appreciate the toughness of the man.

Alex then speaks about Sandra and he doesn't gloss her over either and speaks of the compatibility of the pair when it came to being ruthless and ingenious in their plans.

Everyone is touched by his words and even though he's honest about his relationship with his Father they all understand clearly that he loved him.

...

Back on Kilarney Alex and Nick mingle with family, friends and the community.

Everyone chatters about Harry incidents and layers of grief are lifted as the laugh and reminisce of times gone by.

Tess and Alex are standing together when Tess offers. "Alex your eulogy was perfect. I could picture Harry the entire time and I loved that you didn't put him up on a pedestal. Harry could be mean and nasty and you didn't hide that."

Alex smiles at her and replies. "My first draft was the opposite of what I read today Tess."

She grins at him and replies "Well thank God you saw sense and didn't talk crap. "

He grins and nods his head replying "Yeah it wouldn't have been right sending him off like that would it?"

...

Several people offer to help Stevie and Alex with some of the work that needs to be done urgently on Kilarney.

Fencing is a priority and twelve of their friends offer to come and help for three days.

Alex is overwhelmed by their generosity.

Most in the district never particularly liked Harry but Nick and Alex are nothing like him and are well respected throughout the district so it's only natural under the circumstances that everyone would offer to help.

...

At the end of the day when the crowds have gone Nick and Alex walk to the front of the house and lean on the partly finished post and rail fence.

"You're eulogy was fantastic Alex. You captured Dad perfectly." Nick offers.

"Thanks Nick. My first draft was the opposite." Alex replies.

"Why'd you change it?" Nick asks.

"Stevie said it didn't sound like him and I should tell it like it is!" Alex answers.

Nick smiles, nods and states. "The fence is coming along nicely Alex."

"Yep Stevie did most of it." Alex answers.

Nick looks at his brother and says "You're lucky to have her Alex."

Alex smiles and replies "I don't know what I would have done without her Nick."

...

Tess and Stevie walk out to see Nick and Alex.

Tess asks" Are you ready to go home Nick?"

Without turning he replies "Ready when you are wifey."

Alex places his arms around Stevie and says. "Want to go for a ride Stevie."

"Car, Bike or horse?" She asks.

"Bike I think." Alex answers.

"Yes sounds like fun. " Stevie replies.

Stevie and Alex see Tess and Nick off and then head out for a ride.

It feels like forever since they just had fun...

...


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks have passed and the district has had rain and the blackness is starting to fade from the paddocks.

Gum trees have new growth sprouting and even though the landscape is still blackened the hints of green allows some to feel like it's a new beginning.

Stevie and Alex have driven into town for supplies and Terry pulls Alex to one side and says "Alex I know you've been busy and preoccupied but did you realize your last two cheques bounced?"

Alex looks shocked but offers. "No I didn't Terry thanks for telling me I don't know what the problem would be? Here try my credit card."

The two men go through the motions of paying but the card comes up contact your bank.

Alex is baffled.

Stevie walks over and says "What's up?'

Alex explains the situation and Stevie asks the amount then offers her card as she has enough to cover it.

Alex is clearly embarrassed and slightly pissed off as they thank Terry and move out to the car.

...

"Sorry about that Stevie." He offers as they climb into the Ute.

Stevie laughs and says "Alex I've lived with you on Kilarney for over a month and haven't spent a cent I think what I just paid for would cover food and board for that time!"

He's not convinced and offers" Stevie you have worked so hard helping me and I haven't even paid you."

She snaps back. "I'm not there to be paid Alex!"

"Well I think you deserve it!" He growls back at her then adds "I'll pay you back Stevie."

It's a very quiet trip home as Alex is deep in thought and Stevie is angry that he thinks he needs to pay her.

...

Nick has collected the mail and finds a letter addressed to both him and Alex from Harry's solicitor.

Opening it he begins to read.

As he finishes he runs his hand through his hair and exhales.

Picking up the phone he dials Alex's number.

Alex asks Stevie to answer his phone but she's still angry and ignores him.

Pulling over to the side of the road he answers. "Hello Alex Ryan. Oh Hi Nick. Yeah. What? Oh bloody hell. We've just been into town and Terry said I'd bounced a couple of cheques and my card didn't work either. Stevie had to pay for it. Yeah I wasn't happy. No you're right this explains a lot. When? Yeah ok yep thanks Nick Bye."

...

Hanging up the phone.

Nick picks up the letter and re reads it.

Picking up the phone again he dials the solicitor's number.

Explaining who he is he asks to speak to the solicitor. "Hi Graham yes thank you we were all shocked. Yes he was. Listen I've just received your letter and spoken to Alex. He's had two cheques bounce and his credit cards not working. How is he supposed to run Kilarney without a cash flow? "Nick listens and then replies "Yes we both understand that but you need to put something into place so that he can function. Major repairs are still needed over there and he can't do that without money or at least credit."

Again Nick listens and retorts. "Graham this is ridiculous how long will it take to sort it all out? That long! Bloody hell! Yes I understand just see if you can move it along a bit please. Ok thanks bye."

Hanging up the phone Nick shakes his head and sits thinking for a moment.

Grabbing his hat he rises and calls "Tess!"

"Yes I'm in the kitchen." She replies.

Walking through he says "Want to come for a spin with me to Kilarney? "

...

Kate and Jodie have just arrived in town and are refuelling at the truck stop.

Kate moves inside to grab their order and Jodie finishes filling the tank and moves the Ute out of the way so others can reach the bowsers.

"Hey Stretch check this out." Kate says grinning.

Jodie reads the flyer Kate has handed her and says "Oh wow another fundraising Ball! Two in one year."

Kate smiles and says "Even though it's for fire relief it'll be great to catch up with everyone in a happy atmosphere."

Jodie agrees "Yeah the last time we were all together was John and Loz's funeral."

Kate places her hand on Jodie's shoulder and says "Come on let's get some lunch."

Jodie smiles at her friend knowing she's trying to distract her from thinking about her friends and says "Do you think we've got time for a pub meal?"

Kate replies "Yeah but we'll have to leave the fridge and freezer stuff with Terry until after lunch."

The two girls get organized and head over to the pub.

...

Stevie and Alex have unloaded the groceries and are packing them away.

Alex senses Stevie's upset about something but he's unsure what.

"Stevie have I done something wrong? He asks.

She doesn't reply but keeps packing things away.

"Bloody hell." He growls then adds. "I don't even know what I've done wrong Stevie bloody talk to me!"

She glares at him and says "I'm not one of your workers Alex! I'm not here for your money and I resent you thinking I am!"

He scowls at her and says "What in the bloody hell are you on about I never said that!"

She turns to him and with her hands on her hips yells "At the truck stop you said I'd worked for all those weeks and you hadn't paid me!"

"Well before you came here you were earning a wage on Drover's and I meant you had no income and that's not fair!" He yells.

"Perhaps we could find out what a call girl's rates of pay are and you can pay me for those services too." She growls.

He grins.

She bites her lip.

...

"Stevie I'm sorry if it sounded that way but I meant that you need to have your own money. I know you've always been independent and I want you to be able to buy whatever you want whenever you want and not be reliant on me. I know you'd hate that." He offers smiling at her.

She looks at the floor trying to hide her smile.

He understands her and even though their communications gets a bit off track from time to time when they strip it to the bone he understands.

She raises her head as he steps forward and takes her face into his hands.

Gently he kisses her and asks "Are we ok?"

She smiles and replies. "More than ok Alex."

He kisses her again and she slides her arms around his neck.

...

'Hello!" Nick calls as he moves through the front door closely followed by Tess.

Alex lets the kiss linger.

Nick calls again "Hello anyone here."

"We're in the kitchen Nick." Stevie calls.

Alex kisses her once more before Nick and Tess reach them.

Tess grins and says "Should we go back out!"

Stevie quips. "No its ok he's got no money he can't afford any more."

Tess and Nick laugh but don't completely get the joke.

Alex lightly smacks her on the backside as she walks over to put the kettle on for a cup of tea.

...

Jodie and Kate are sitting having their lunch when Damon walks in with a stunning, busty, brunette.

He hasn't spotted them and Jodie watches as he has his hand on the small of the woman's back as he guides her to a table.

"Whose that Jodes?" Kate asks.

Jodie replies. "I have no idea Kate.'

Damon chats and smiles at his lunch guest.

Jodie feels a twist of jealously when the woman reaches over and takes his hand ,looks deep into his eyes and speaks to him.

...

Jodie continues eating her lunch and glances over at him just as he begins to peruse the room.

He waves says something to the woman and they both stand.

Kate says under her breath "Jodes they're coming this way."

Damon's smile is broad when he leans to kiss Jodie and says "Jodie this is my little sister Jock. Jock this is Jodie and Kate."

The women smiles and taking Jodie's hand says "D's told me all about you Jodie I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hello Jock welcome to Gungellan I'm pleased to meet you too." Jodie replies.

Jock grins and says "My name is actually Jocelyn. D and our three older brothers gave me that nickname because they wanted a brother not a sister."

Kate quips "No one could ever mistake you for a boy that's for sure."

Jock blushes and responds to Kate. "If you'd seen me in high school I looked nothing like this Kate and then puberty hit and wallah!"

Kate smiles and quips "Yes I'm still waiting for puberty. There's been no wallah for me yet."

"Kate you're a beautiful woman, smart and you have a brilliant sense of humour and the cutest butt. Stop selling yourself short." Damon growls.

Kate blushes several shades of red.

Jodie looks at him and says "So you're checking out my friend's backside?"

He smiles and says "I'm a man with a pulse and I appreciate the beauty around me Jodie."

All three women laugh.

...

Nick, Alex, Tess and Stevie sit and discuss what can be done to give Kilarney a cash flow.

Nick offers "Graham said it could take months to sort it all out Alex. Harry left Kilarney to you and I but Sandra has left Kinsella's to Harry and that's what has complicated things no end. Graham is going to see what he can do but I think we need to sort something out ourselves.

Stevie offers" I've got around six thousand in savings and you're welcome to that but that won't last long.

Tess advises Drover's could part with perhaps ten thousand short term but together with Stevie's money it won't get them very far.

"We need to take out a credit card with a large limit Alex."Nick offers.

"I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place aren't I? I have no collateral." Alex offers sounding defeated.

Tess looks at Stevie and then at Alex and says "We could put Drover's up Alex."

Alex shakes his head and says. "Thanks but no I don't want to do that. What about Wilgul Nick couldn't we use that?'

Nick shakes his head and replies. "No we can't because of the type of loan we already have on it. It has to be Drover's so long as Stevie and Tess agree."

Tess offers. "Well I'm good with it."

They all look at Stevie expecting an immediate yes and are surprised when she hesitates.

"So it's the absolute only way Nick?' She asks.

Nick replies "Yes it is Stevie, I've gone over so many different scenarios and that's the best I can do."

"Stevie?" Tess states.

Stevie looks at Tess and then Nick and Alex and says. " It's not that I don't want to help but the tiny share I have in Drover's is the most I've had in my entire life and I want to make sure it's not going to go down the gurgler."

Tess quips "But you're a gambler Stevie."

"Only on a sure thing Tess and I'm not sure about this." Stevie answers.

Alex looks at her and says "Go with your instinct Stevie don't put me and you into the mix. "

Stevie looks at Nick and says "Have we got time to get an independent solicitor to look at the will Nick. I never trusted Harry when he was alive and I'm sure as hell not going to trust him now."

Tess is shocked and says "Stevie, the boys could lose Kilarney."

Stevie looks at her and says "No they won't Tess it will just run down without maintenance. I would never let them lose it honest I wouldn't."

They all agree to get and independent solicitor and talk again soon.

Tess and Nick stay for around an hour and invite Alex and Stevie over to Drover's for dinner as Damon has Jock staying with him , and they're both coming over for dinner.

...

Alex and Stevie are showered and dressed and on their way to Drover's when Stevie asks " Alex are you sure you're alright with an independent solicitor?"

Smiling he takes her hand and says " Stevie I trust you and I trust your instincts . It's all good."

She smiles at him and changing subjects says. " So tell me about Jock ?"

" Well I don't know much about her really she was just a scrawny little kid the last time I saw her!" Alex replies.

"Her ! I thought Jock was one of his brothers." Stevie exclaims.

Alex laughs and says " No she's a girl they're baby sister. I've met all of his brother's except the eldest he'd left school before I started."

Stevie smiles as they drive on.

...


	17. Chapter 17

On Drover's they're all sitting having a wine when Stevie and Alex arrive .

As Stevie moves to walk inside Alex pulls her back and kisses her.

Grinning she asks " What was that for ?'

" Just because ." He smiles.

...

" Hello!" Stevie calls.

"Dining room Stevie!" Jodie replies.

Entering the dining room Jodie introduces Stevie to Jock."

Stevie grins and says " You don't look like a boy ."

Jock laughs and replies. " My names actually Jocelyn. And you certainly don't look like any Stevie I've ever met!"

Both women laugh.

Alex hasn't taken his eyes off Jocelyn since they walked in .

" Hello Alex it's been a long time." She says grinning at him.

" Bloody hell you've certainly grown up Jock!" Alex says grinning.

Stevie quips " Alex you're drooling."

Everyone laughs including Alex and he offers. " I'm just trying to work out if there is anything the same about you?"

" Well I still think you're handsome." Jock chuckles.

Alex beams and says " Damn that's a missed opportunity but you're too late Jock I'm very much taken and very happy about that."

" Well not completely Alex I could still change my mind." Stevie quips.

Jodie offers. " Don't piss her off Alex or you'll regret it."

Alex grabs Stevie and hugs her and says. "No it's all good Jodes I've been pissing her off for years but she still loves me."

" Righto dinner's ready.' Kate says.

...

They all have a great night and Nick, Damon ,Alex and Jock relive some of their school days.

Alex flirts with her all night and she flirts right back.

For the majority of the night Stevie doesn't care but by the last hour or so she's starting to get pissed off.

" Right time to go home." Stevie states.

Alex looks at her and says " Just a bit longer Stevie."

" Well you can sleep over if you like Alex but I'm going now . I'm tired and I'm driving so it's now or never."Stevie replies.

Alex looks at her and then back at Jock.

Stevie blood boils but doesn't show any emotion, she rises says goodnight to everyone and strides out.

She sits waiting in the car for five minutes and when he doesn't turn up she leaves.

...

Everyone continues laughing and joking after Stevie and Alex leave but are surprised a short time later when Alex returns.

Nick asks. " What are you doing back?'

Alex looks puzzled and says " By the time I got out there Stevie had gone. I saw her tail lights heading down the drive."

Jodie growls at him "You're bloody lucky she stayed that long Alex if you were my partner and you flirted as much as you have tonight. I would have dumped you. "

" I wasn't that bad Jodes was I?' Alex asks grinning.

Kate stands and walks over to him and says " Want the truth Alex?'

He nods.

"You were an arsehole Alex and if she ever talks to you again it will be a miracle."Kate says .

Jock says " Alex I'm so sorry if I've gotten you in trouble , Stevie seemed so cool about the whole thing I thought it was just a bit of fun."

Alex looks gutted and says. "Can someone drive me home quickly please. "

Damon offers. " Jock and I should head off we'll take you."

...

Stevie is livid as she drives into Kilarney.

How dare he treat her like this .

Maybe she's made a mistake they should have just stayed friends.

If he can behave that way then he must still want to play the field.

Stevie is amazed at how much he flirted with Jock and Stevie was there .

What's he like when she's not around?'

Their relationship mustn't mean much if he could do that in front of her.

...

Minutes after she arrived back she sees lights down the drive and walks out onto the veranda to see who it is.

A Jaguar.

Damon.

Alex climbs from the car and Damon and Jock open their doors too.

Jock walks quickly over to Stevie and says. " Stevie I'm so sorry for tonight. You were so cool with Alex I just assumed his flirting was a normal thing . I'm sorry there was nothing in it from my part just a bit of fun."

Stevie smiles and says " Jock it's ok really. You weren't the problem.'

Alex and Damon have joined them on the step .

Stevie looks at Alex and says "You on the other hand."

Damon says " He went to the toilet Stevie and by the time he got outside you were driving off.."

Stevie shakes her head and says " Three people here one is at fault and yet the other two offer excuses for him and he remains silent. Goodnight Jock, Damon thank you for bringing him home."

Stevie turns and moves inside.

...

Alex follows and says " Stevie I'm sorry about tonight."

She looks at him and asks " If you're like that when I'm there Alex, what are you like when I'm not around?"

" Were you jealous Stevie?" He asks smiling at her.

" What was there to be jealous of Alex. My partner flirted with someone else disregarding my feelings completely. Made me feel so important to him, not." She snarls.

He looks at her and says " Just because I flirt doesn't mean I'd act on it Stevie."

She stands looking at him and says " You know what Alex. I don't think I want to continue in this relationship anymore. Right from the word go it's been full of every negative emotion that there is. We've had tragedy, tears, terror and torment."

" Stevie please don't talk like that. We've come so far you can't walk away now. I love you."He pleads .

She looks at him and says " New relationships are supposed to be fun and exciting Alex and we don't have that."

" Bloody hell Stevie the day after we got together we had the fire and then Harry's death it's not like I planned it that way." He exclaims.

He watches as her chin trembles and she says " I always thought having you as my partner would fill my heart to over flowing and all I feel is anxiety and my heart feels weighed down and heavy Alex. I'm so tired. I have worked harder in the last month than ever before and yet I feel like I haven't achieved anything."

Before he can reply she moves upstairs quickly.

...

Damon and Jock drive home and discuss the evening.

" Do you think they'll be alright D? I feel awful about what's happened." Jock offers.

"I don't know Jock they've only been together for a month or so." Damon replies.

" Really they seemed so together." Jock offers.

" They've been friends for years." Damon adds.

Jock smiles and says " She's lovely isn't she ."

Damon replies . " Yes she's definitely a one of."

Jock looks over at him and says " You like her don't you?"

Damon laughs and says " Yes I do. I was attracted to her the minute I laid eyes on her but she only had eyes for Alex."

Jock punches him and says. " Jodie's gorgeous."

She watches as his face lights up and says " Yes I was very lucky there that's for sure Jock. She's definitely one to take home to Mum."

Jock laughs and say " Mum would love her D, are you that serious about her?"

He thinks and says " Early days yet Jock but yeah I reckon I could be."

Smiling at her brother she says " I'm glad D it's about time happiness found you.'

Glancing at his sister he replies" Yeah I think so too."

...

Before sunrise Alex is up making breakfast for Stevie.

What she said last night frightened the hell out of him and he's going to move heaven and earth to fix the last month and make her feel like he appreciates her.

He's rung Nick early and asked him to send flowers to her and he'll pay Nick back when he can.

Nick smiled as Alex told him what to write on the card .

...

Stevie wakes slowly and is pleasantly surprised by what she sees when she opens her eyes.

The room is covered in wild flowers , blooms from trees and the occasional rose.

Alex must have searched for ages to find this many flowers.

She wonders where he is now.

...

Walking upstairs he checks the tray and takes a mental note of all she'll need for breakfast.

Opening the door he finds her sitting on the edge of the bed with a rose in her hand.

" Hey."She says.

" Hey." He replies.

She jumps back into bed and smiles as he places the tray across her lap.

" Good Morning beautiful." He says as he leans over hoping she'll return his kiss.

His heart thumps when she reaches up to hold his face and kisses him back.

...

" Are there any flowers left outside Alex?" She asks.

He shakes his head..

" Stevie I'm so sorry about last night. I was a jerk."

" Again." She responds.

He smiles and says . " Yes again."

" You're very good at that Alex!" She offers.

" What being a jerk?" He asks .

Picking up a piece of toast she giggles and answers. " Yes."

...

" I thought we'd have a day off Stevie and go for a ride or a drive. Maybe take a picnic and just spend some time together." He offers.

Picking the tray up she places it on the bedside table and reaches her arms around his neck and whispers. " Or we could just stay here."

" What at home?" He asks.

Kissing his neck she whispers softly " No I meant in bed."

Smiling broadly he reaches to kiss her.

...


	18. Chapter 18

Tess, Jodie and Kate are out early bringing up a small mob for drenching when they notice motorbike tracks.

"Who would have been out here today?" Kate says almost to herself.

"Tess would it have been Nick?" Jodie asks.

Tess looks puzzled and replies. "Not that I know of maybe it was Alex."

Riding on Tess decides to ask Nick on their return.

...

Nick is still working on Kilarney's books even though the power is back on there.

It makes sense for Nick to do it.

He enjoys the paperwork plus there's Drover's, Wilgul, Kilarney and now Kinsella's to do.

Nick is deep in thought reading through business statements when the phone rings.

"Hello Drover's Run! Nick Ryan speaking." Nick says and then he listens.

"Yes we did Bryce it was Stevie's idea. Yes I sent that this morning. Have you looked at it already? Yes I do hold on for a minute." Nick says.

Rifling through the paper work in his tray he finds the copy of Harry's will.

Running his finger down the page as he listens and then says "Yes I've found it. "

Listening and following with his finger marking his spot Nick is amazed as Bryce explains a clause in Harry's will.

"How do we get around that? Alex needs cash flow and fairly quickly." Nick offers.

Turning the page he reads and then comments. "Stevie was right not to trust him wasn't she? Yes she did. Yes. Ok so you'll come out here or Kilarney. No he'll be alright. Yes ok I'll see you tomorrow."

...

Stevie and Alex have had a perfect morning and are out riding when they hear gun fire.

"Alex did you hear that?" Stevie asks.

Listening Alex replies "Yeah I did. It's coming from that way."

They gallop off in the direction of the shots.

...

Nick has walked out to meet the girls when they arrive back with the mob.

"Hey Nick did you go for a ride on the bike yesterday or today?" Tess asks.

Nick looks at her and replies "No I haven't been on the bike for over a week. Why?"

"We saw tracks and wondered if it was you or Alex." Jodie adds.

"No and it wouldn't have been Alex or the boys because Kilarney's bikes are in being serviced. Where were the tracks?" Nick asks.

"Just near the entry to the state park." Kate tells him.

Looking at Tess he answers. "We'll ask Alex if he knows anything tomorrow morning when we go over there."

"And we're going there because?" Tess asks.

"Coffee." Nick says winking at her.

She twigs straight away that it's something he doesn't want the girls to know so she says. "Coffee oh lovely a morning off work."

Nick smiles and says "Well you'll just have to work harder this afternoon to make up for slacking off tomorrow isn't that right girls."

Jodie and Kate tease Tess about her work ethic and they all have a good laugh.

...

Stevie and Alex have stopped and have dismounted they find several empty cartridges, discarded on the ground but no shooters.

"We've missed them Alex." Stevie says stating the obvious.

Scanning the horizon Alex says "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack Stevie, they could be anywhere but my bet is the National Park."

"What do you want to do about it?" She asks.

He inhales and exhales then turning to her smiles and says "Nothing now because today is about us. So let's head back to the house and you can tell me what you'd like to do next."

She grins and moves towards him.

His smile broadens and he hugs her then kisses her softly.

Grinning she moves back to her horse and gallops off.

He watches her for a second and then follows.

...

Tess, Kate, Jodie and Nick have been drenching for over an hour when Stevie and Alex ride in.

Without dismounting they speak about the shots they heard and ask if the others have seen or heard anything unusual in the last few days.

Tess and the girls tell them about the tyre tracks this morning and the six decide tomorrow afternoon they'll head out and see if they can find a camp or more clues as to who is shooting on Drover's and Kilarney.

Alex agrees to meet them out at the boundary and as Stevie and Alex turn the horses to head back to Kilarney Nick moves over to them.

...

Looking back to make sure Kate and Jodie can't hear Nick tells them. "Bryce will be at Kilarney at nine o'clock in the morning Alex."

"Why?" Alex asks.

Stevie offers "He's our independent solicitor Alex!"

Alex isn't happy and growls "Why would you ask him? You should have asked me Stevie!"

Stevie doesn't answer but looks at Nick and says "See you later Nick."

She turns her horse and moves off.

Alex moves to follow her but Nick grabs the reins. "Don't you dare call her on this Alex? She was right if we'd put Drover's up it would have caused all sorts of problems. Bryce will explain tomorrow but Stevie was right. It was a wise move Alex."

Alex nods and moves to follow Stevie.

...

Stevie pulls the saddle from her horse and places it on the fence.

Moving back she removes the bridle and begins to rub the horse down.

Alex rides in just as she releases her horse into the paddock.

"Stevie!" Alex begins.

She picks up her saddle and walks off.

Damn he thinks to himself she's angry at him again.

He just keeps opening his big mouth and upsetting her.

He rushes and takes the saddle and bridle off his horse, gives him a quick rub down and releasing him into the paddock then begins to look for Stevie.

...

Upstairs Stevie is throwing her gear into a bag when Alex finds her.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm building a block of flats Alex! What does it look like I'm doing?" She growls.

"It looks like you're running away again!' He states sounding angry.

She glares at him then continues packing.

"Go on Stevie run away but just know I'm too tired to chase you this time." He says sounding defeated.

Again she stops and looks at him.

"I'm tired Stevie, really tired. Please stop running. Just sit down and talk to me." He pleads.

He watches her face waiting for a response of some kind.

She sits on the bed but doesn't say a word.

He sits right beside her.

Neither speaks for a long time.

...

"I had so much fun today Stevie." He says softly without looking at her.

"Me too." She whispers.

"I'm sorry I growled at you and questioned your judgement." He offers.

"I chose Bryce because he wants to do the right thing by you Alex. He'll try extra hard to find anything wrong or questionable. Plus I like him." She explains.

"Nick said if we'd put Drover's up we'd have gotten ourselves into more trouble. So you made the right choice Stevie." Alex admits.

"I'm happy about that Alex but can Bryce help us?" Stevie asks.

Alex shrugs his shoulders and replies "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

...

Stevie rests her head against his arm.

He lifts it around her.

"I really need to control my temper." She offers.

"Yeah so do I." He replies.

"Maybe we should count to ten and then let each other explain before we start yelling." She states.

He grins and says "But I love fighting with you."

She smiles and offers." Maybe you need to hobble me so I can't run."

"What you're into bondage? I did not know that about you Stevie." He teases.

She giggles.

Standing he pulls her to her feet, hugs her and says "Come on let's go and make some dinner and maybe we'll watch a movie."

"Sounds like fun." She says and follows him back downstairs.

...

Alex wakes the next morning and is surprised as it's already light.

Checking his clock he grins when he sees her note.

Written in large black print.

_**Good morning Cowboy. No alarm today. Hope you slept well. Xxx**_

Reaching over he picks the note up and sees that it's eight o'clock.

He's shocked as he never sleeps that late.

Rising, he dresses and heads downstairs.

...

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he notices a line of string tied to the banister with a note, _**This way**_.

Smiling he follows it.

It winds though the house into the kitchen and out the back door near the pool.

Stevie is sitting on picnic blanket with several items beside her.

"Oi what are you up too." He calls grinning at her.

She turns and smiling widely calls back "Waiting for you, hurry up I'm starving."

He walks over and sits down and asks "What's all this then?"

"Chicken and champagne breakfast Alex." She says proudly.

"I thought that was just for special occasions?" He replies.

"For me every day we're together is special." She says softly.

Smiling he leans to kiss her.

...

Tess and Nick arrive at the same time as Bryce and they all walk in together.

Returning downstairs Nick says "I don't know where they are because they're not up there.

Tess notices the string and follows it.

As she gets to the back door she turns and gestures for the two men to join her.

...

Alex and Stevie thoroughly enjoy their chicken and champagne breakfast.

Stevie has also packed fresh fruit and yogurt.

They sit and chat and take their time with their meal.

Over the last month or so all they've done is rush and hurry and fall from one misunderstanding to another.

Stevie lies back on the blanket and says "Oh Alex I think I've eaten too much."

He smiles and leaning over her says "I think we need to just lie here for a while. At least until our breakfast settles."

He kisses her softly and she lets him.

...

"Found them!" Tess chuckles.

Moving quietly onto the veranda Tess, Nick and Bryce remain quiet.

Alex continues to kiss Stevie and both are unaware of their three spectators.

"So have you forgotten about our meeting?" Bryce asks.

Alex turns his head and spots the three.

Stevie sits up and laughing says "No we remembered you're early."

"What's this chicken and champagne for breakfast? What's the occasion? Nick asks as he walks over to them.

Alex grins and says. "We are!"

Nick says "You are what? "

Alex smiles and says. "Just being together Nick. We're celebrating being together."

"Right." Nick says.

"Oh that's beautiful." Tess enthuses.

Bryce smiles and asks "So are we going to sit inside or out here?"

Alex offers. "It's still nice out here so we'll start here and if it gets too hot for you we'll head inside."

They all agree.

...

Bryce proceeds to tell them the workings of Harry and Sandra's wills and how it will take a few months for it all to be sorted but he has an offer to put to them.

He's willing to put up a large sum of his own money to help with the repairs and to alleviate the cash flow problem.

He has two conditions.

One he has a business manager that will come in and stay on the property.

And two he wants 3% interest on the amount they use but if they pay it back under the agreed time he'll do it interest free.

...

Bryce stands and says "I'll leave you to discuss my offer and I'll expect to hear back from you within the next forty eight hours."

He makes to leave and Stevie says "Hang on not so fast Bryce. You can come with me and I'll make you another coffee and let the boys and Tess talk about this and then they can ask you questions before you leave and then they can discuss it fully."

Bryce smiles at her and says "Sounds fair."

They move away leaving the other three to discuss the offer.

...

Stevie hands Bryce his coffee and looking straight into his eyes says " You'd better not hold back any surprises on this Bryce because I'll tell you right now if you lie to Alex you'll only do it once because he will wipe his hands of you."

"Are you always so straight forward Stevie?" Bryce asks grinning at her.

"I'm too busy to deal with crap Bryce I like to cut to the chase." She states.

She watches him and feels there's something he's not telling them.

"Spit it out Bryce." She quips.

Bryce looks at her and says "Excuse me?"

"You're hiding something." She states.

"No everything is above board with my offer." Bryce urges.

Stevie studies his face and says "Crap!"

"I beg your pardon."Bryce states.

Stevie puts her coffee cup down and begins to move back outside.

"Where are you going?" Bryce asks.

Stevie stops and says" Outside to tell them the deals off because you're hiding something."

She turns towards the door.

"No wait!" Bryce calls.

Stevie takes a few steps back towards Bryce and stands with her arms folded waiting.

Inhaling Bryce offers." Alex is not my only son."

"Right and the problem is?" She asks.

"Neither knows about the other." Bryce offers.

"And?" She pushes.

"My other son is a business manager." Bryce says waiting and watching her.

Inhaling she looks shocked and puts her hand over her mouth then she looks at him angrily and says. "You have to tell them or I'll pull the pin on the deal."

He looks at her and grins and says "You wouldn't do that it's an excellent deal and Alex will be able to move on. You'd be stopping that."

" You don't know me very well Bryce or you'd know I will stop the deal. I've never lied to him before and I don't intend on starting now! Before you leave here today Alex will know he has another brother. Either he'll hear it from you or he'll hear it from me. It's your move Bryce." She warns.

...


	19. Chapter 19

" What? You're kidding, bloody hell Bryce, you could have told me sooner! You can stick your offer and get off my bloody property." Alex yells his face red with rage.

Turning he storms away.

Nick doesn't know where to look and Bryce just looks deflated.

Bryce shakes Nick's hand and says " It would have been nice doing business with you Nick but I don't think that will happen now.'

...

Stevie catches up with Bryce as he's about to get in his car.

" What so that's it ! He yells at you and you put your bloody tail between your legs and run?"Stevie taunts.

Bryce looks angry and retorts. "He needs me more than I need him."

Stevie is livid and replies. " I'm so disappointed Bryce I put my faith in you . I thought you had the heart of a Father but you're no better than Harry."

Stevie walks back towards the house.

Bryce ignores her briefly but can't help but ask " What do you mean?"

" He needs you and all you can do is work out what's in it for you. You've just told him he has a brother and you expect him to drop at your feet and say thanks for that Dad. Well as far as I'm concerned he's better off without you." She strides away angrily.

...

Instantly Bryce likes this girl more than he could imagine.

She's got gumption standing up to him like that.

He's a powerful man and used to getting his own way and having people do what he wants them to do and she's just told him to basically take a long walk of a short pier.

As angry as he is he finds himself smiling.

...

" So Jodie where are we going on our next date?" Damon asks grinning.

Jodie smiles at him and replies " I think we need to go riding! How about on Saturday?"

" Saturday ! But that's five days away." He says grinning at her.

Smiling she offers. " Dinner at the pub tomorrow night?"

" What about you come to my place and I cook dinner for you?" He asks.

Jodie laughs and asks " You can cook?"

" Yes I can and I'm very good at it too. Do you like Thai or Indian best?" he replies grinning.

" Thai." She answers.

" Thai it is! I'll see you at six then." He leans to kiss her softly as he gives her a time to meet.

...

Stevie speaks to Nick briefly then moves off to find Alex.

As she turns the corner of the house he's exactly where she thought he'd be leaning on the post and rail fence.

" Hey." She offers.

" Hey" He replies.

She stands patiently waiting for him to speak.

After ten minutes she decides to leave him with his thoughts and begins to walk away.

He grabs her arm and pulls her in closely and kisses her almost roughly.

While she's trying to work out what in the hell is going on, he slides his hand under her top.

She pushes back and growls "Alex what are you doing?"

He looks cross and asks " Kissing you want do you think I'm doing?"

" Well you're rough and I don't like it." She states.

He stands for a moment and says " Well I'm pissed off with Bryce at the moment."

She narrows her eyes at him shakes her head and says . " Don't ever kiss me or touch me when you're angry or thinking about your Father that is just too weird for words. I'm going inside."

...

" Yeah... D, will be thrilled . Yeah it will ok no worries six o'clock at the pub awesome bye I love you too." Jock hangs up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

" Hello Dr Johns office Gabriel speaking , Oh hello Jocelyn! Yes I will just hold the line for a moment please...Hello Jocelyn...putting you through. Bye."

" Hello.. Oh Hi Jock. Oh are they fantastic when? Oh no I just made arrangements with Jodie. Yeah ok will you do it I'm flat out today. Yes please and can you ring Nick, Tess , Alex and Stevie as well, Right Thanks Jock see you after bye." Damon hangs up the phone and hopes Jodie doesn't mind the change of plans.

...

Alex walks in the back door just as Stevie says " Ok Jock I'll let him know, yes I will bye."

" What did Jock want Stevie?' Alex asks.

She replies coldly. " Damon's brother's are all in town tomorrow night to see him and we've been invited for dinner at the pub."

With a smile on his face he quips." Oh that'll be a fun night."

" Yeah great ." She whispers under her breath still unhappy with Alex.

...

Walking into the pub Alex is met by cheers and jeers as the four Johns brothers spot him .

Stevie smiles at them despite still not being overly happy with Alex's attitude yesterday she agreed to accompany him after he promised to behave himself.

" Hi Stevie , you look gorgeous." Damon offers.

" Stevie I love that blouse you're wearing, very sexy." Jock offers.

Smiling Stevie thanks them .

Tess , Nick and Jodie join them and everyone grabs a beer.

...

Damon says " Stevie these are my brothers, Chase, Bede and Griffin. Boys this is Alex partner Stevie."

They each shake her hand and remark on her hair, smile and eyes.

She's unnerved by them and she's not sure why but doesn't show anything in her demeanour.

...

Everyone has a ball and laugh so much they're often in tears.

Damon's brothers are as charming and as handsome as he is and they are all hopeless flirts and zero on all of the women but particularly Stevie.

She handles herself beautifully and never misses a beat with the banter that they throw at her and around her.

Alex has hovered around her all night which has surprised her .

Jodie and Stevie head off to the toilets and Jodie warns . " Alex is getting pissed off Stevie I think you should take him home."

Stevie looks at her friend and asks " Pissed off about what?"

" Damon's brothers flirting with you." Jodie answers.

Stevie laughs and says " Jodes if it's good for the gander it's good for the goose."

Jodie laughs and says " Isn't it what's good for the goose is good for the gander?"

" Yeah but I had to sit by and listen to him flirt with Jock all night now he can see what it feels like." Stevie says laughing.

Jodie replies ." You're tormenting him!"

Stevie laughs and exits the bathroom replying " Yes I am and it feels good.'

Jodie laughs.

...

Alex watches as Stevie walks back towards him and Chase offers. " How in the hell did you land her Alex?"

Alex grins and says " I don't know mate just luck I guess."

Bede is grinning beside them and quips " Hard to hold onto though I bet."

Alex doesn't get a chance to reply as Bede stands and meets Stevie before she sits and asks " Would you like to dance Stevie ?"

" Sure why not Bede that would be nice but I'm not very good." She replies.

" That's ok I'll just hold you close and no one will even notice." Bede offers

Stevie laughs.

Alex fumes.

By the time Stevie has danced with Chase ,Alex is livid.

" Stevie it's time to go home, I'm tired." Alex states.

" Oh come on Alex don't be a party pooper I'm having a great time." Stevie replies.

" I'm going home Stevie do what you want" He replies grumpily as he walks towards the door she grins and follows.

...

Driving home he's very quiet and Stevie says " Damon's brothers were so much fun Alex."

" They flirted with you all night Stevie." He snarls.

Smiling she replies. " Yes I know they did and I loved it!"

He looks over at her incredulous that she would even admit to it.

" I was there Stevie and it wasn't very nice for me you know?" He offers.

She laughs.

" What's so funny?"He quips .

" Jock put them up to it Alex to get back at you for upsetting me."Stevie answers.

He glances over at her and says " Is this how you felt?"

She nods and he says " I was tormented Stevie thinking how could you do that while I'm sitting there. Tormented ."

"Yep it doesn't feel good does it?'She answers.

" No! No it doesn't I'm sorry." He replies.

...

Pulling up close to the house Alex notices a letter pinned to the door.

Stevie notices it at around the same time.

As they reach the door Alex opens it and standing still looks at Stevie and says " Ha it's a written apology from Bryce and he's asked if he could come and speak to me tomorrow about the money and Marcus.

Stevie offers up words of encouragement and notes that Alex appears to be a little more open to the idea than he was a few days ago.

...

Back at Damon's place Jodie has a wonderful time with his family but is about to head for home.

His brothers all hug her and tell her they're happy to have met her and Jocelyn arranges to meet her for lunch the following day when Jodie does the supply run.

" So Jodie that was a baptism of fire for you I think you've handled them very well." Damon offers as he pulls her into hug her.

Smiling she quips. " They're men they're not that hard to handle."

He laughs and replies. " Jock likes you too, we've only got to get you past Mum and Dad and we're laughing."

Jodie looks alarmed and says " Am I being judged?"

He kisses her softly and smiling replies " No not at all. I like you and that's enough for me, my family is very important to me though Jodie and it's just nice that they find you as funny, beautiful and as entertaining as I do."

Grinning she replies. " Well I like to entertain you more than them."

Kissing her again he asks. " Stay with me Jodie."

Pushing back she looks at him thoughtfully and answers. " I'd love to stay Damon but not while you've got a house full of family?' Go and enjoy you're brothers while they're here. I'll see you on Saturday."

He kisses her again and makes her feel so warm and heady she doesn't want him to stop.

Something has changed and whatever it is she loves it.

...


End file.
